Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer
by SailorLeia
Summary: Inspired by Valentine's Day, Luke's falling for a girl he's probably never met before. Little does he know, she's been standing right in front of him the whole time! Not to mention alittle Han and Leia too! COMPLETE STORY POSTED! Ch.8 FIXEDYAY
1. Luke's Secret

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello all, SailorLeia here! Anyways, Valentine's Day is a very special holiday, ya know! As I was walking through a store not too long ago, admiring all of the heart-shaped Valentine's Day stuff… I got the idea for this story. It isn't connected to any of my other stories, and it is a Luke romance… but just because it's his story, doesn't mean Han and Leia can't pop in here and there (wink-wink)! I hope you all enjoy! And I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO POST THIS! I wanted it out for V-day, but that just didn't happen! Enjoy!_

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply** – I do not own these characters, they belong to the masterminds George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, and a bunch of other cool guys! This story is simply barrowing them for my own ideas! ((Most will be unharmed!))_

**_Dedicated to all secret admirers, everywhere! ((WAY TO GO!))

* * *

_**

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_**A Valentine's Day Romance**_

_Chapter 1 – Luke's Secret

* * *

_

Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo sat at the dinner table with their three children and their two special guests. Mara Jade was talking to each child, about their day, and such. Luke Skywalker just played with his food, and pushed it around on his plate. Which can never be a good sign, Luke rarely let's something bother him out of his appetite.

"Luke, are you alright?" Leia asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" Luke asked, obviously not paying attention.

"Are you alright?" Leia repeated.

"Yeah… I'm fine sis; I'm just not very hungry s'all." Luke smiled trying to be convincing.

"You really worry me sometimes little brother!" Leia said concern still thick in her voice.

"I know, I really don't mean to sis!" Luke apologized sincerely.

"I know you don't; I just wish you'd take better care of yourself." Leia said seriously.

"Wha's wrog unkle Wuke?" The youngest, little two and a half year(s) old Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you this messed up since Calli left!" Mara said, her own worry and protectiveness showing.

"I'm fine guys, really!" Luke said squeezing Mara's arm in reassurance. "I've just been under a lot of stress at the academy lately."

"If all of the students act like Jade, I can see why." Han teased, gaining a glare from Mara who shook her butter knife at him in warning.

"Watch it Solo!"

"See Luke, this is why we always use butter knifes when you're over." Leia teased, winking his way. "My husband and Jade would probably cause bodily harm if we let them use the sharp ones."

"Yes, I agree!" Luke smiled.

"That would work too! If I didn't have weapons hidden!" Mara said winking Leia's way.

"Yeah and I didn't have this knife in my boot!" Han smiled patting said boot.

"Uh OH!" All three children said, just before the whole bunch started laughing.

"Just for the record, Han. Mara's very special; she's one of the best in all of her classes, and a guy couldn't ask for a better best friend." Luke smiled at her brightly.

"Aww, thank you… you're not just saying that because I'm always pulling your butt outta trouble, are you?"

"Nope, I can take care of myself." Luke said confidently taking a bite of his dinner.

"Right," Mara said sarcastically. "But honestly, what's up with you, Skywalker? Did your little admirer not write you today?" Mara asked nonchalantly, getting elbowed hard by Luke.

"Admirer?" Both Solos asked drawing their eyebrows up.

"You mean- you never told them about…" she gasped, "uh oh!" Mara said covering her mouth.

"What is this 'admirer' business, little brother?" Leia asked, her eyes warning him to tell her the truth.

"Yeah kid, what gives?" Han asked, just as aggressive as his wife.

"Well," Luke began, "I've… sorta… kinda… started receiving letters from someone… she's sort of a secret … admirer type…" he explained awkwardly.

"A SECRET ADMIRER!" Han and Leia shouted.

"Yep, she handwrites him little love notes and letters of encouragement everyday." Mara explained in a brushed off manner. "She sticks the notes in all different kinds of places. In his classrooms, on his apartment door, anywhere she knows he'll find it."

"That's so romantic!" Little Jania sighed.

"YUCK!" Both young Solo boys shouted.

"I agree with the boys," Mara said with a laugh.

"You're just jealous Mara." Luke sneered, "Cause I have an admirer, someone who I could maybe even love someday."

"I'm disgusted, but not jealous. Jealousy is one of the only things I don't feel!" Mara said sweetly.

"Sure Mara," Luke said, not believing her for a second. "That's why you tried to convince me of all those possible flaws she could have!"

"Which were never really cleared, now were they!"

"Possible flaws?" Han repeated, trying to stop both Jedi before they broke out into another flirtatious fight.

"Yeah, like once she tried to convince me she was one of my teenage students." Luke explained.

"A possibility, they all adore you." Leia pointed out.

"That's what I said, in fact; one of the girls in his class had stationary almost identical to the filmsy his admirer uses. One mistake, one measly little mix up and _he freaks_!"

"What about the other time, you had me thinking she was a guy?" Luke reminded her accusingly.

"In this day and time, you can never tell." Mara explained; becoming the voice of reason.

"You just don't understand, there's nothing weird about her at all. Judging by her penmanship, I'm guessing she's around our age. She smart, funny, interesting, she always knows what to say, when to say it, and she always knows just how to make me feel better."

"And I'm glad someone can do that for you, Luke." Leia broke in, bringing him back to reality. "But what I think Mara and all of us are afraid of… is this girl isn't what she seems and you getting hurt again! I think I can speak for us all, we don't want to see you hurting like that again! Not like last year!"

"And you won't, I know it. All of you, Mara, and my admirer's letters are what helped me. Help me start living again." Luke said.

"She been writing you all this time, and you never told us." Han asked.

"I was afraid of how all of you would react, I should have known better." He said half scolding himself.

"Luke, we're your family, we'll always be behind you. In whatever you do with your life." Leia said smiling.

"Yeah, of course, but just don't get your hopes up yet. You haven't even met her yet!" Han warned him.

"I really think I know her already, and just didn't know she cared… she seems to know me so well. And whether I do or don't know her, I just hope I get to meet her soon, it's killing me not knowing and it's almost been a whole year!" Luke said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Luke, you'll meet her soon!" Jania smiled confidently patting her uncle's back.

"How d'ya know that Jania?" Jacen asked curiously.

"I don't know, if this girl's so nice in her letters, she's gotta be extra nice in real life!" Jania explained to her brother. "Especially if Uncle Luke likes her!"

"Thank you Jania!" Luke smiled; all of Leia and Han's children were so bright! He just couldn't help but smile down on them with pride. "I just hope you're right!"

**

* * *

Later That Night…**

After dinner and after walking Mara to her door. Luke dragged himself to his own apartment, his head hung low. She hadn't written to him at all today. Maybe she was busy, maybe she just didn't have time, or maybe she was giving up. As he reached his door, and finally brought his head up to enter his access code… he froze. There was a note on the door, folded in half, his name beautifully scripted across the front.

Luke's mouth hung open for a moment, then he grabbed the note and quickly entered his apartment. If he'd stayed out a moment longer, he would have heard and possible seen his admirer standing the shadows, giggling quietly to herself, before sneaking in the turbolift and rushing home.

Luke sat down in his favorite chair and read the note:

**_

* * *

Dear Luke,_**

**_I hope you saw the moons and stars; they were shining so brightly tonight. I couldn't stay away form my balcony and windows. A part of me wanted to be up there again, flying star to star. Seeing the galaxy, exploring new things… Then I think of you and I'm glad to be here again. Knowing somewhere you're looking at the same stars and same moons, somehow comforts me. Maybe even thinking the same things I am. Maybe someday, we'll be able to stand together admiring the stars together… and not feel so alone. I promise someday soon, you'll know who I am, and you'll see why I've kept my identity hidden for so long. I just hope you can understand and not get angry at with me._**

_**An Admirer**_

**_(From not so far)

* * *

_**

Luke readthe lettera few more times and got so excited. He called Mara's com, she should still be up. Mara answered her com, after a little while. Her voice thick with annoyance, she answered, "Skywalker, it's the middle of the night! I was mediating, what **couldn't** wait till morning?"

"**_Mara,_** she left a note on my **door**! She said 'she promises she'll reveal herself **_soon_**' and SHE LIKES PILOTING! She was talking about the moons and stars; just like I was on the way home. She was talking about 'flying star to star, seeing the galaxy!' I'm sorry I called so late, but I just had to tell someone!" Luke said very fast and excitedly, finishing off his monolog with bright smile.

"Well you're definitely feeling better! Glad to see you're happy again, I was beginning to worry about after Jacen, Jania and Anakin couldn't even care you up! I just knew the old girl'd come through." Mara smiled brightly back. "I'm just kidding about calling; you know you can call anytime."

"Yeah! Isn't that great though?"

"Yes, that's wonderful, sounds like she's going to finally reveal herself soon." Mara encouraged.

"Yeah, Mara… Do you really think she could have all of those flaws?" Luke asked tilting his head at her.

"At first I did, but now, I think you're right. She's probably just fine." Mara said, encouraging him further.

Luke nodded, and said "Thanks Mara… ya know, for everything."

"Don't mention it Skywalker, what are friends for. Now GO TO sleep, if your meeting her soon, you'll wanna look your best! Get some rest."

"Yes ma'am," he mock saluted and she chuckled in the back of her throat.

"Good boy, now actually listen to me this time! Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mara." He said feeling down right giddy, like a little kid. Soon he would finally meet his admirer. If she was the one for him, he wouldn't be alone anymore! Things were FINALLY beginning to look up for the Jedi Master.

* * *

_There ya have it! So, Like it, love it, hate it? Please review and let me know! I really love hearing from all of you and live off reviews! They are the very air I breathe! Hope you all like it, more will be up soon! Sorry again, I was so late posting this! It took forever to pick the right approach! Till next time, TTFN!  
**SailorLeia**_


	2. Understanding Human Behavior

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again everybody, I'm here with chapter two! Boy, those first and last chapters are always so hard to post! I hope you all like it so far, I'm so excited about this fic. Before we get started I want to give a special thanks to all of you who reviewed…_

**Sweetdeath04 –** Hey! You were the first to review for this story! You're so great! I'm glad you liked it! And you think the admirer is Mara… hmm… Well, I'll tell ya this much, it isn't the 'green monster!' Ha-ha! Thank you so much for writing in, your reviews are always a joy! I hope you like chapter two!

**Sithspawned –** Hey! Good to hear from you! You think it's Mara too huh? Interesting! And that's a real complement… I love Han and Leia stories, but at the same time I love Luke and Mara too! THANK YOU for writing in!

**Jedi-lover –** Hey girl! Yeah, I think Luke would take that warning a little more seriously if he looked on this site! LoL! When you sent me your email address, you internet provider was cut off! Is it AOL? Yahoo? What? Let me know and I'll email you, okay! Thank you so much for your kind review, I hope you like chapter 2!

**freetrader –** Thank you so much for writing in! I hope you like Chapter 2!

**soggybread –** YOUR FIRST REVIEW! I'm truly honored! And glad you like it! Thank you so much for writing in and I hope you like chapter 2

**angeladear –** Thank you so much for writing in, I hope you like Chapter 2!

_Dedicated to all dome headed droids everywhere!_

* * *

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 2 – Understanding Human Behavior

* * *

_

Luke was walking through the academy's gymnasium, note in hand, looking for his best friend. The news he'd read in this note from his admirer, was so wonderful, he just couldn't keep it to himself. Mara was in one of the private rooms, used for meditation. But instead meditating like any normal jedi would be, she was dancing to an uppity beat.

Luke walked right in, and said excitedly, "She wrote me again, and she wants to meet!"

"What?" Mara asked after she cut-off the music.

"She wrote me again this morning. AND she wants to meet!" Luke said excitedly.

"THAT'S GREAT! Oh, I would hug you but I don't want to mess you up." Mara said gesturing to her messy, sweat covered self. But Luke grabbed her and hugged her anyway saying, "Do you really think I care."

Mara laughed and hugged him back, "I should have known!" They pulled away and Mara said, "So stop keeping me in suspense, what'd she say?" Mara asked pulling him over to a bench and sitting down facing each other.

Luke looked down at her note and read the beautiful script quickly one more time:

_**

* * *

Dear Luke, **_

**_I had a breakthrough this morning, and I couldn't keep it to myself. After all of this time and all of these letters… I'm tired of hiding. I see you everyday, and want to tell you 'it's me,' I want to let you know so badly. But until today, I have always been too shy, too afraid to reveal myself, afraid of your reaction; my self-confidence failing. So after a lot of thought, this is how I have it planned. Not tomorrow, but the next day, I will go to "Kenobi Memorial Park." I hear you go there quite a bit. There is a bench right next to that old tree, the only one with those vines wrapped around it, with those beautiful purple and blue flowers. I'll be wearing a light blue sundress and a purple flower behind my ear sitting on that bench. If there is any chance that we could ever be together, please come. I'll be waiting._**

_**An Admirer  
**_**_(From not so far)

* * *

_**

"She says she wants to meet in 'Ol Ben's Park.'" Luke said excitedly.

"Wow, that's a wonder, last night it sounded like she was going to make you wait a little longer. What changed?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, she says, 'she's tired of hiding!'" Luke answered.

"Well, looks like you're finally gonna find out who your faithful admirer has been, all this time." Mara said happily.

"I also wanted to apologize for a few things too." He explained.

"Like what, Skywalker?"

"Well for calling you in the middle of the night all of the time. I mean, you have a life-"

"Okay, number one, I really don't have a life. Number two, we're best friends. I want to know what's going on with you. And I'm always here whenever you need someone to talk to, no matter who your admirer turns out to be."

"You're a great friend Mara." He smiled appreciatively. "I know I can always count on you. I also want to apologize for accusing you of being jealous."

"Don't worry about it; it's all behind us now. Let's just focus on what's going on, now. Come on, you're FINALLY gonna find out who she is! Aren't you excited at all?" She chirped.

"Yes, I'm excited, and in the next breath I'm terrified!" He admitted running a hand through his hair. Which gave Mara the sign he was feeling stressed. ((**AN:** _Amazing how she can read every gesture he makes, hmm?_))

"Well we can't let you get stressed out about all of this! So you know what we're gonna do?" She asked.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." He said almost afraid to know what she had in mind.

"We're going to get you ready long before that date. So you won't have to worry about it." Mara said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's get started." He said glad to get his mind focused on something else for a while.

"What are you gonna wear, and NO, your jedi blacks are not acceptable!" She made clear, up front.

"Why is it, my jedi blacks are fine for any occasion to everyone else in the galaxy, except you?" He whined.

"Because I have more fashion sense than everyone else." She winked. "Besides, if you go there dressed like the Jedi Master you are, you might seem a little scary to her. But if, FOR ONCE, you dress like a normal, stylish, person… you'll be a lot more approachable!"

"Does this mean we **_have_** to go shopping?" He whined further.

"This is an emergency, so yes, but hey? Don't you want to make her as comfortable as possible, at the same time as you knock her socks off?" She asked, making him smile.

"Well, when you put it that way. It does sound a lot better." He admitted.

"Great, than I'll go get ready real quick and we'll get started. Cause I won't have time to help you out before your date." Mara said collecting her things.

"WHAT!" Luke asked totally taken off guard.

"I can't help you the day of your date, I have to hop over to the next system and grab a few things for the academy the night before, remember? But I'll be back that night, and you better tell me all about it!" She said in mock-demand.

"But you can't go, Mara, I need you." He said with such sadness in his eyes Mara's heart was almost breaking.

She touched his face and said, "Don't look at me like that! We really need those medical supplies. Otherwise you know I would do my best to stay and here be here for you."

"I know, I just- of all days!" Luke said in frustration.

"That's another reason why I'm helping today and not later. I'll be off planet, but not too far away." She said.

"Okay then, go get ready and we'll _go shopping_ if we really have to."

"Judging by that hole your sportin' on you rear, I'd say it is way overdue." She said slipping into the locker room.

"I don't have a hole on my rear!" Then he looked in a near by mirror and as sure as your born, there was a rather big hole on his butt. "Well at least I'm going to get new pants now."

**

* * *

Hours Later… **

Luke and Mara crashed into Luke's apartment bombarded with bags, laughing and carrying on about their latest adventure. Artoo-Detoo just sat quietly in the corner studying his master's behavior towards Mara.

"Did you see that twi'lek's face?" She said breathlessly from all her laughter.

"I know she really believed we were mere look-a-likes of the famous Jedi friends… Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade! I wonder how she would have reacted if she'd understood your sarcasm." Luke said just as breathless as his friend. "Thanks Mara, I really needed to get my mind off things for a while."

"Don't mention it, Luke, I was happy to help!" Mara grinned, and then she noticed the wall-crono and gasped. "Is it really that late?"

"I'm afraid so," Luke smiled.

"Force I have to go, I have a lot to do!" She said already beginning to head towards the door.

"You have to go so soon?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid so, but hey, just in case I don't see you before you're date, good luck!" Mara said hugging her friend. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks Mara, for all of your help!" Luke said thankfully.

"Sure, I'll see ya later okay?"

"Okay, take care, and be careful, in case I don't see you either!" He said, stumbling a little with his words. Mara smiled and nodded as she stepped outta the way and pressed the release. As soon as she was gone Luke turned back to his sofa, covered in bags and nearly fell over Artoo-Detoo… who snuck up right behind him.

"Hi Artoo, what have you been up to?" Luke asked patting his loyal droid on his dome shaped head.

'_Recharging!'_ he said flatly

"Sounds fun, did I tell you about my letter?"

'_Only five times in the two hours you've been home today.'_ Artoo said again with little enthusiasm.

"What's with you?" Luke asked concerned.

'_I just don't get it! Why are you so excited over a chick you've never met, when you've got a beautiful female like Mara around?'_ Artoo tooted in confusion. _'You obviously like her and she'd probably be a wonderful mate!'_

"It's not all that simply Artoo." Luke tried to explain, "Mara is a wonderful person, and yes, I care for her deeply. But she could never see me as anything more than a friend. While this 'chick,' has really been there for me, and who knows, she might be the one. You see?"

Artoo blew a raspberry at Luke and rotated his head. Swearing, _'Sometimes I just don't get humans!'_

Then there was a loud knocking at the door, Luke thinking it was probably Mara. He rushed over to the door and opened it, but who stood on the other side was definitely not Mara. As a matter a fact, this was someone Luke never thought he'd see again. Luke's mouth hung open in shock for few moments.

The girl said, "Hello Luke," kissed him on the cheek and pushed her way into his apartment.

"Callista?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Did you expect anyone else darling? Wow, the place hasn't changed a bit!" She said throwing herself across his loveseat.

"Well yeah, I kinda stopped expecting you after a YEAR AND A HALF!" Luke said, barely containing his rage. Boy, did this girl have nerve; Mara had been right about her!

"Simply an extended vacation, sweetie. Didn't you get my note?" She asked.

"No Calli, you walked out on me all that time ago, no note, no goodbye, no notice, no nothing! You just dropped from existence!" Luke said scolding in his own way.

"Oh sure, I'm slime and _Mara's_ just gold!" Calli said the name 'Mara' like it was a disease. "By the way, you're not still friends with that little tramp are you?"

"Don't you dare start that! Mara's loyal and trustworthy, two things I definitely can't say about you!" Luke said.

"Oh please, what have I ever done to you? She used to hate you and tried to kill you-"

"Maybe so, but ever since we became friends, she's always been there for me and you haven't!" Luke said.

"Whatever, anyways you don't have to worry about her anymore. Because I'm back and we can pick up right where we left off."

"No we can't!" Luke said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've moved on with my life, Calli; and I know you've moved on with yours." Luke explained.

"It's another woman isn't it!" She asked.

Luke hesitated only for a second, then he said, "Yes, I'm in love with someone else."

"That's okay," she said trying to sound seductive.

"No Calli, I'm not that kind of guy. I only have room in my life for one girl, and that one girl isn't you!"

"You may feel that way now, but I have a feeling you won't feel that way for long." Calli sneered, noticing the little note hanging out of his pocket. "If nothing else can come for this meeting, can I at least get my stuff back?"

"What stuff?" Luke asked.

"You know, some pictures in stuff I forgot to get out of your office."

"Sure," Luke said as she got up, and went in his office. Once inside she picked up a few things that really were her's and smoothed out the letter she'd swiped from his pocket and read what it said.

"A secret admirer… ha, I had no idea he was so naïve!" She said to herself quietly. She balled up the note and tossed it back into the living area. Just before picking up her things and walking out, as soon as she walked out Luke ran to the door and opened it for her. "It was nice seeing you again Luke!" She chirped.

"Sure," Luke said in a brushed off tone. As soon as she cleared the door frame he shut his door and walked briskly back into the safety of his living area. That's when he noticed his note was missing and spotted it lying on the floor. He swiftly picked it up and wondered how it got all balled up. While Artoo just kept putting all of Luke's new clothes in their proper place, grumbling about 'humans.'

_

* * *

Uh Oh! Calli's BACK! But don't worry; she isn't going to appear in this story too often at all! I hope everyone enjoyed! I'll update again soon! Thanks again everyone who reviewed! TTFN!  
**-SailorLeia** _


	3. Leia's Surprise

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey everybody, Chapter 3 has arrived. I hope everyone likes it! But first thing's first! I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed Ch. 2!_

**Jedi-Lover –** Wow, thank you, ((glad you like my sense of humor, it tends to scare others. LoL!)) I'm glad you liked Artoo's advice too. Yes, I had to bring Calli back again, but she won't appear much in this fic ((I loved your description of her, that kept me in stitches)). And thank you for sending you internet provider again. I'll email you as soon as I can catch my breath. THANK YOU SO MUCH, your reviews are always a joy and I hope you like chapter 3!

**angeladear –** I loved your review, even your little devil conscience, PRICELESS! Thank you so much for your kind words and making me laugh!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Thank you so much for your kind words.

**Galaxy3 –** Oh goodie, another story! I was wondering if you saw that I had a new L/M story. Glad I'm still getting reviews from my favorite Bad Cop! Thank you so much, I really needed a good laugh!

**tensixtythree –** Thank you so much for writing in, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** I know, we don't know whether to jump for joy (I finally updated) or shout in anguish, "NOT CALLI!" … (clears throat awkwardly) hehe, sorry, I'm back. And I agree… LUKE AND MARA FOREVER!... Not to mention, Han and Leia! Thank you so much for your kind and fun review! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

**Sithspawned –** I know, but I needed a bad guy, and she's so easy to hate! Thank you for writing in, I hope you like chapter 3!

**Kobe-Mac –** Yes I did check that out and you're right, AWESOME! Thank you so much for writing in! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Yes, we're so proud of little Artoo! He may be a little droid, but amazingly enough, he's smarter than most of the cast in this story! Yep, Calli isn't the admirer and isn't going to write him fake notes… and all of your suspicions will be cleared up in this chapter! I REALLY hope my most loyal fan likes this chapter! I can't thank you enough for all of your fun and kind reviews! You're one of the main reasons I keep going! THANK YOU!

**Jelp –** Now, whatever gave you that feeling? ((Shrugs and smiles innocently!)) Thank you for your kind words, I hope you like chapter 3!

_Dedicated to all tea drinkers of the world!_

* * *

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 3 – Leia's Surprise

* * *

_

Leia Organa Solo was sitting in her own kitchen, enjoying a quiet moment for once. Jacen and Jania were in school and Anakin was taking a nap in his room. She took a long sip of her tea, and let out a deep breath. Then the com-unit rang and her moment of peace was shattered. She sighed, and got up to answer it. She switched on the screen and automatically her husband's face appeared, smirking at her.

"Hey Sweetheart, enjoying your week off so far?" He asked.

"So far so good, what's up?" She smiled.

"Have you spoken to your brother this morning?"

"Yes, he called right after you left with the twins. Have you seen him?"

"Yep, I talked to him a few moments ago. He's rallied up about meeting this admirer chick, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Leia said rather flatly.

"You don't sound too happy… come on, what's wrong?" Han asked.

"I'm happy for Luke, really I am." She explained.

"But?" He knew that there was something she wasn't saying.

"When it comes to Luke's heart… I-kinda always hoped he would… be with someone in particular." Leia said quietly.

"Mara?" Han asked wisely.

"Yes, do you think that sounds awful?" She asked.

"No sweetheart, I gotta admit, I always hoped he'd wisen up too. I could tell the other night, this admirer thing was really bothering her."

"Yeah, I noticed too. I don't understand either one of them. They're so perfect for each other yet there's always something in their way."

"Kind of reminds me of us not so long ago." Han grinned, "It kinda hits a little too close to home."

"Yeah, but we didn't take this long to realize it thank goodness. They've been friends for years." Leia pointed out.

"The way I see it… if they're meant to be; then one way or another, they'll end up together. If not, than maybe this 'admirer' gal's on the level." Han tried to comfort his distressed wife.

"I see, and when did you discover this great philosophy, your Generalship?"

"Well, I have had a good experience in that department, ya know?" He winked.

"Seven years, three kids later, and we've still got it… that's a miracle in this day and time!"

"I'm a lucky guy alright!"

"I hope someday, my brother's as lucky as we are." Leia says still worried.

"Listen don't worry, everything will be fine, trust me! Luke's just gotta figure it all out for himself." Leia could hear someone calling him in the background. "OKAY!" he called to someone and then turned back to Leia. "Listen, I gotta go!"

"Yeah, go ahead general, I've kept you from your duties long enough." Leia sighed.

"Don't worry too much, Leia. This is your week off; you're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I know, I promise I won't think about it too much!" She smiled.

"That's my girl; I'll talk to ya later okay?"

"Okay, Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye!"

"Buh-Bye!" And with that, they both cut the connection. Leia sighed, she knew she'd promised not to worry about this whole situation with Luke. But he's been hurt so many times before, Leia couldn't help but worry about him. Leia was walking back to the table to finish her tea, when a light knocking sound was heard at the door. As she got closer she could hear a familiar voice saying. "Leia… Leia… it's me!"

Leia opened the door and said "Well Mara, what a pleasant surprise!"

"I'm sorry; I hope I'm not intruding." Mara said.

"Oh no, not at all, but why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" Leia asked.

"Well, I knew this is usually Ani's nap time, I didn't want to wake him." Mara said quietly.

"Yes your right, I appreciate that. Once he's up, he's up!" Leia laughed. "Come on in, take a seat. I was just drinking some tea, would you like some too?"

"Yes, sure." Mara said as Leia disappeared around a corner (to get her a cup.) Mara took a seat across from Leia's, and put her head in her hands. When Leia came back around the corner with a steaming cup for each of them. "What's wrong Mara?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." Mara said dumping some sweetener into her cup.

"Oh come now Mara, I know you better than that, what's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Well, it's about Luke… I haven't been exactly honest with him lately." Mara confessed.

'_Uh Oh,'_ Leia thought, _'I was afraid she was going to say that.'_ "Really, how so?" She asked out loud.

"Well, it's this whole 'admirer thing-'" She tried to explain.

"Mara, I think I know what you're going to say."

"You do? Really?" Mara asked shocked.

"Oh come on Mara, everyone knows."

"Everyone, I was that transparent?"

"Well, not everyone, Luke's totally oblivious." Leia tried to encourage her.

"I just don't know how it happened… I mean one day we were best friends then the next thing I knew…"

"I can relate, boy, can I relate!" Leia smiled.

"Oh yeah, Luke and Han have told me the stories. Luke says you two used to be worse than us… Until Bespin." Mara commented from where her head was lying on the table.

"Yeah, we were terrible… but I don't know if we could top you two!" Leia smiled.

"I'm desperate here, Leia, I need some advice! Am I doing the right thing here, telling him?"

"Of course, he should know."

"But what if I lose him," she whispered tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. "I'd never forgive myself if I lost him over this!"

Leia reached across the table and took her friends hand in comfort. "I don't think it'll come to that."

"I never meant for it to go this far! I mean, the first letters were merely anonymous letters of encouragement..." Mara frowned, "Then I got braver and started writing down my true thoughts and feelings… I never knew he'd end up caring so much, and … **depending** so much on my letters…" Leia looked at her in confusion for moment or two, than suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks… yet Mara just kept talking. "As time went on, and he fell more and more for the girl writing him the letters… the more and more I wanted to tell him the truth. BUT I JUST CAN'T! He won't understand, if he finds out I wrote all of those letters… he'll be furious, and think it was all some sick joke. He won't believe I meant every word…"

"It's you?" Leia asked, Mara turned and looked at Leia.

"What?"

"It's you, you're the admirer?" Leia asked.

"You mean that wasn't what we were talking about a minute ago!"

"Well, no! I mean, I didn't know you were his admirer. I knew you loved him, you're obvious about that, but… Wow… **Oh,** I was **so** worried for you two! This is perfect!"

"Hold it your highness! Aren't you forgetting something here? **Luke's-NeVer-Going-To-Forgive-Me-For-This.**" Mara said slowly, as if talking to a young child.

"Oh please! He loves you, he always has! You look me in the eye and tell me you don't believe that!" Leia demanded.

"He doesn't love me Leia! And if he does he has a strange way of showing it!" Mara stated clearly, not batting an eye.

"Don't be silly, even Han has noticed."

"Han's an old romantic, deep down!"

"Yes, and he says the same thing I do. Everybody knows you two are perfect for one another!" Leia said.

"Okay, I don't have the brainpower to argue with you over this anymore! What I really need is advice! I told him to meet me in the park tomorrow and I'm beginning to think that was a very bad idea!"

"NO, no Mara, do not stand him up! It would crush him!" Leia stressed.

"He's gonna hate me no matter what!" Mara almost shouted.

"He can't hate you, he's a JEDI! And he'll never forgive you if you hurt him by not showing up!" Leia said right back! "You know that!"

"So what do I do?" She asked Leia.

"Well…You don't really have those medical supplies to pick up, do you?" Leia asked.

"No, I just needed an excuse so I had a chance to get myself ready for our meeting."

"Perfect then, when you go home tonight, get a lot of rest, and when the time comes. Get all dolled up, and you go to that park! Make yourself drop dead gorgeous, and he'll hardly be able to talk… or try to scold you." Leia smiled.

"I don't think I can do that!" Mara said, "Me, drop-dead GORGEOUS?"

"I've seen you do it before! Do you remember the last time you and Luke attended a ball together? His reply to almost everything all evening long was, 'huh,' or 'what?' I don't think he could remember his own name, you were so gorgeous!" Mara actually blushed, remembering perfectly. "Ya see, Mara. And he already had his admirer too! He loves you!"

"I hope you're right, cause… I love him so much!" Mara admitted.

"You'll meet up with him tomorrow, grab a bite to eat and everything will be fine. Don't you worry!" Leia smiled, "Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Leia!" Mara said hugging the other woman.

"Anytime!"

_**

* * *

GASP! IT'S MARA! Big surprise, right! That's right folks; Leia's the first one to find out! Like it, love it, hate it… let me know! I love hearing from all of you! Thanks again everyone who reviewed Chapter 2! Till next time! TTFN!**_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	4. The Meeting

_Dear Readers,_

_Hellooo everybody, here we are at Chapter 4! Can you believe that? Boy that went by fast! I'm getting this story posted pretty fast! YAY FOR ME! And I'm seeing a lot of new names with this story and a lot of old friends too! Okay, enough of yakking! On with business as usual! I'd special thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 3!_

**tensixtythree –** I'm glad you're still enjoying, I hope you like chapter 4. THANK YOU so much for writing in and letting me know!

**Jelp –** Yes you did! GOOD DETECIVE WORK! Yah! I hope you like this chapter too.

**Sithspawned –** Amazing! You must be physic (wink-wink)! Luke's reaction should be awesome, but I'll let you see for yourself and be the judge.

**Jedi-Lover –** I know, Mara's always gorgeous! Armed, dangerous, and gorgeous! And you think Calli's gonna show her ugly mug? Now whatever gave you that idea? (Innocently shrugs) hehe! Well, I have to hand it to ya, if I had taken your advice, she'd be a lot easier to deal with and I don't think Luke would have much to worry about! Thank you so much for your fun reviews!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Thank you! I know, I love Han too (and Harrison Ford, I watch like all of his movies)! Glad you enjoyed it, I hope you like this chapter too!

**Sweetdeath04 –** I know, I was trying to be discrete about the admirer's identity… but all of you just know me too well, that's what it was! Originally I wasn't going to show Han's reaction, but you talked me into and when you scroll down… Look at the chapter dedication (wink-wink). I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you grin about this chapter too! Much love!

**preciousbabyblue –** Really… "Was **_I_** that transparent?" Hehe, I know, I'm so obvious! Anyways thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoy!

**mara –** Thank you, I hope you like chapter 4 too!

**angeladear or Mistress Eden –** Nice name change by the way, unique, I like it! Thank you for your kind words of encouragement! I really appreciate it… and I hope the little devil likes this too!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Glad you're lovin' it! Thank you so much for writing in, and smiling at me! Hehe!

**Mara look-a-like –** Really what gave you that idea (hehe)! Calli's so easy to hate, that's part of the reason I keep throwing her into these stories, cause I always need a villainess and it's always funny to see her get embarrassed when he picks Mara! HAHA! LoL! Great to hear from you again, I hope you like this chapter too!

**Kobe-Mac –** Thank you so much, glad you're still liking it! I'll definitely check it out!

_Dedicated to one of the best band in rock today… **Hoobastank**, for always inspiring me while I'm writing! And MOST DEFINITLY DEDICATED TO **Sweetdeath04**, for suggesting I show Han's reaction to the news too! This one's for you!_

* * *

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 4 – The Meeting

* * *

_

Han Solo was angry… not furious, but angry. It wasn't because Anakin was caught eating the soil outta the house plants. It wasn't because he found Jacen's 'pet' slithering around and terrorizing Anakin. It wasn't even about Jania cutting a little bit of her own hair. No, none of those things **really** bothered him; kids will be kids after all. But what annoyed him above all was Leia. She was hiding something from him.

When he'd left the apartment this morning, she was so worried and concerned. But when he got home today, she was a completely different person. At first he was happy to see her feeling so much better about things. But as the night went on and Leia received three anonymous calls from Mara Jade (which he knew because he checked the caller id databank)… Han just knew something was up. Leia knew something he didn't and it was killing him. But with all the chaos the kids put them through… he didn't get to talk to Leia much. But now that she was putting the kids to bed… there was no way for her to escape.

So Han patently sat in their bed, fuming, waiting for his wife to come in. When she finally did, she came in grinning and started taking her hair down. "Some one seems to be in a good mood." Han observed, arms crossed, staring at her reflection with a true sabacc face.

"Eww, and I can see someone else isn't. What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Han said smoothly, but he decided to give her a chance to fess up on her own. "Did you know, Mara Jade called here three times today?"

"No, really?" Leia asked, knowing exactly what he was doing. Han was a bigger gossip than she was, and he just knew she was hiding something. This was _her chance_ to have some fun with _him_ for once. "Funny, I never saw her name appear."

"Leia-"

"What?"

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Han asked, sabacc face still unwavering.

"What is there to tell? All of the real dirt you were around for."

"No, this isn't about the kids. I get the strange feeling you're hiding something."

"What gave you that idea?" Leia asked a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Gee I don't know… maybe because I left home this morning and came back to a deferent world tonight. Nothing, not even Jacen's scaly friend, could dampen your spirits. And you HAVEN'T MENTIONED LUKE ALL NIGHT!"

"Shh, you'll wake the children." Leia shushed her husband, desperately trying to stop herself from laughing, and failing miserably.

"This isn't funny, Leia. He's my brother too! Now if you know something spill!" Han demanded as Leia climbed into the bed and sat facing her husband's pouting face.

"Oh come on! For once I know something before you do! Can I have a few more hours to enjoy?" She asked.

"NO!" He groaned, "This has been driving me crazy for hours already. Come on! Share the wealth!"

"Oh alright, Mara came by during Anakin's nap, right after I hung up with you. We had the nicest little chat."

"AND… What did she say?" He asked impatiently.

"She confessed to me, right at our kitchen table, that she loves Luke." Leia grinned.

"I knew it! Great, okay, at least she's not in denial anymore."

"You have no idea," Leia murmured.

"What, you mean you found out more than that?"

"Yes I did!"

"WELL!" Han asked.

"This is something not even you, the all powerful **_swami of romance_** didn't even see coming!" Leia smiled.

"What, Luke's realized he loves her too?" Han asked.

"Nope, not that I know of," She grinned.

"She's going to tell him?" He asked.

"You're half right, but not quite there yet."

"Just tell me than what surprised you?"

"We were sitting there sipping tea, and she was desperate for advice. She was spilling her heart out to me, and the next thing I knew… She was confessing to all of it! It's her, Han, it's been her all along, not only is she in love with Luke… SHE is his admirer!"

Han sat there with his mouth open for a moment, then he said, "Mara's the admirer?"

"Yep." Leia chirped excitedly.

"Well that's GREAT! I should have known, it was her! SHE ACTUALLY CONFESSED!"

"Yep."

"AND I MISSED IT!"

"You were at work dear." Leia said smiling.

"BUT STILL! She could have done this when I was home! But that doesn't matter, LEIA, we don't have to worry anymore! Luke's gonna be with Mara!"

"Shh, keep it down. Don't get too excited we might hecks it! Mara was so nervous when she was here today, she was thinking of being a no show!"

"WHAT? Mara afraid… of anything?"

"I know, but she was scared stiff today!" Leia explained, "She's so sure Luke's gonna get mad at her think this whole thing was some joke if he sees it was her."

"Is she crazy, Luke's loved her from the first time he saw her!" Han smiled.

"I know that, but he could still get mad! He's so hard to predict when it comes to his heart." Leia reminded him.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't get mad. We'll have to talk to him, careful not to raise any suspicion." Han said.

"You think he'll buy that?"

"Leia, you've played a part and fooled Darth Vader once, not batting an eye! Why are you so afraid of doing the same to Luke?"

"Well, Vader wasn't my force sensitive twin brother who can sense when I'm not telling the truth."

"Now don't think that way, let's try a little optimism, okay? Get some rest and talk about it in the morning, alright?"

"Okay, you're right."

"Of course I am," Han said laying her down next to him.

"We'll rest up and deal with this in the morning."

"That a girl, if we're dealing with our three kids and Luke tomorrow we're gonna need our energy." They laughed and Han turned off the lights.

"Agreed," Leia smiled kissing him and cuddling close, "Night Han."

"Night Princess."

* * *

**The Next Day… At Luke's Apartment…**

Luke was looking at himself in the full-length reflector. "I hate it!"

"Luke, that's the fifteenth outfit, quit being a girl!" Han Solo observed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Luke asked putting his hands on his hips!

"Emptying your closet, trying on everything, NEVER satisfied! THOSE ARE ALL THINGS GIRLS DO! You have to get a hold of yourself, man!" Han said taking a hold of his shoulders and giving him one good shake!

"You're right," Luke said stepping out of his brother-in-law's grip. "I'm being silly; I'll just wear one of these outfits Mara helped me pick, and go meet my admirer."

"Right, that's better."

Then Leia walked in and looked Luke up and down and said, "You're not wearing those together are you!"

"THAT'S IT, I'M NOT GOING!" Luke shouted, having a nervous break down.

"THANKS A LOT YOUR HIGHNESSNESS!"

"WHAT DID I DO!"

"DON'T EVER give your brother fashion advice again!" Han scolded.

"GEE! Excuse me for BREATHING! But those pants looked horrid with that shirt! We couldn't let him go out in public like that!" Leia said loudly to her husband, who fixed her in place with a cold glare and started banging on Luke's fresher door!

"Now Luke, you just said you were going to cut this out." Han shouted.

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"You are not going to stand that girl up!" Leia butted in and started shouting on the door too.

"I CAN'T DO THIS LEIA! I'm just not ready for this kind of thing!"

"Well then come outta there and let us help you get ready. You're not helping yourself any standing behind locked doors!" Han snapped.

The door opened and Luke peeked his head out. "What if she doesn't show?"

"You'll never know if **_you_** don't show up!" Han reminded.

"You have a point!"

"Of course I do! Now give that girl a break and get out there."

"But Luke, change your pants or shirt first, I can't let you go out the door looking like this!" Leia said.

"Yes mother," Luke mocked, rolling his eyes at his sister, the mother hen. Receiving an icy glare from his sibling.

"You know, if I wanted this kind of abuse I could have just gone to work!"

"NO, this is your week off; you're not working again till you rest up and resemble the girl I married." Han scolded.

"Which means you'll never have to work again Leia!" Luke simplified earning another glare from Leia and slap on the back from Han.

* * *

**Sundown at Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi Memorial Park…**

Luke walked casually through the park his heart racing. He'd walked through this park thousands of times… with his family, Mara, and sometimes he was by himself. The park had a soothing atmosphere that somehow managed to always sooth him and help him forget about all of his problems.

Not today, the closer Luke came to that spot in the park; the more he wanted to turn around and high-tail-it home. Luke couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous and scared. He was able to face the sinister Emperor Palpatine with out an ounce of fear… yet this one girl, was able to tie his insides into knots.

Okay, the spot was only a few feet away now… just around that corner, up ahead. Childishly Luke peeked around to see if he could see her. And there a girl sat, with a flower behind her ear and blue sundress on. Luke took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Right on time," the girl smiled, Luke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Calli?" Luke asked, not believing his eyes. "It was you all along?"

"Of course, who'd you expect? Lando?" She asked Luke was so shocked he just stood there with his mouth open for a moment. _'It couldn't have been her… could it?'_ he asked himself?

"You say I left you, when I wasn't as far away as you thought, I was always here for you." She smiled. Luke sat down and Calli automatically cuddled up to him. "Well, are you surprised?"

"I don't know what to say…" Luke finally managed to utter.

"You don't really have to say anything." Callista purred. "I'm just so glad you finally know, it's me."

If Luke hadn't been in shock and looked to his right, he would have seen his true admirer standing behind that gorgeous vine-covered tree. Purple flower in her long flowing hair, long flowing cerulean sundress, and a single tear running down her lovely face.

_

* * *

I know, I'm horrible, everyone's sharpening those pitch forks, lighting the torches, coming after me! BUT I PROMISE, this is happening for a reason, you will not regret! So please, be kind! TTFN, Bye Bye Bye!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	5. Calli's Caught

_Dear Readers,_

_((Peeks out shyly, and narrowly escapes being hit with tomatoes and other veggies)) Hi guys… I know I left you hanging, but at least I was quick updating, right? I want to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4._

**Jedi-Lover –** I loved that parody too much girl! I think Han's job is one of those unsolved mysteries… Like why mayo grows hair, if you leave it in the sun too long… We just don't know! I'm glad you liked chapter four, I hope you like chapter five too!

**Sithspawned –** Oh yeah, Mara's pissed… but I think she's a little more hurt than angry. Anyways thank you so much for writing in, I hope you like this chapter.

**PadawanSydneyBristow –** Callista evil streak isn't as bold and outstanding as I make it out to be… in fact some crazy folks out there still think Luke should have ended up with her (crazy I tell you). But she definitely had an evil streak, that showed and I just make it harder on the old bat! LoL! I'm so glad you like this story so far, I hope you chapter 5 too!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Wow, I think you were the only one who wasn't sharpening a pitch fork! Were you really so surprised to get a dedication! Girl, you are one of my most loyal reviewers, OF COURSE YOU GET A CHAPTER DEDCATION! I'm SO glad you liked Han's reaction and I hope you like this chapter too! BLESS YOU!

**preciousbabyblue –** I know, tear! I hope you like this chapter!

**Mistress Eden –** I agree! Calli should die... Thank you so much for writing in! I really appreciate it.

**Jelp –** Well, that won't be in this chapter... but definitely later on. Thanks for writing in I hope you enjoy!

**SoloKenobi –** Thank you so much for writing in, I really appreciate it! And I hope you like chapter 5! ((And I find myself shouting a five letter word at Calli… WHILE I'M WRITING THIS STORY!)) -Clears throat awkwardly- In other words, I totally understand!

**tensixtythree –** Thank you so much for your compliments! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** YEAH! LET'S STICK **_HER!_** MWHAHAHAHAHAH! –clears throat- sorry, even I have a darkside! Thank you for your encouraging and fun review I really hope you like this chapter too!

**Mara look-a-like –** I know, Mara will make ya cry… I love her, I'd have to say she's my favorite… second only to Leia! Keep plotting on Calli… we might actually get her this time! Hehe! Thank you so much for all of your fun and motivating reviews for both of my L/M stories! Bless you!

_Dedicated to Luke, himself! In my other story, "Take Your Pick," He was a moron, when it came to Mara! He begged for a chance to redeem himself, and in this chapter, his brains actually make an appearance… for once… so Luke! Enjoy, this one's for you!_

* * *

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 5 – Calli's Caught!

* * *

_

Luckily, Mara was able to hold back her tears until she got home. As soon as her door closed behind her, she couldn't hold them any longer and she cried her heart out. She fell on her couch and just shouted to the heavens. "WHY CAN'T ANYTHING IN MY LIFE… EVER… JUST ONCE… GO RIGHT? Why does the force… keep slapping me in the face like this?"

Her tears subsided, "I know I don't deserve him. I know I don't deserve to breathe the same air as him… But I just… wanted him to know… it was me who wrote him… everyday! It was me… who made him feel so good." She wiped her tears away and pulled out a durasteel box from under her couch. She popped off the lid, to reveal the same stationary and pen she'd used all this time.

"Maybe I should burn these, and just put an end to all of this." She stared at her beloved pen, lovely stationary, and contemplated her options. But instead of burning them like most people would. Mara began writing out her feelings, and frustrations.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, In A Diner…**

Luke Skywalker sat across from Callista, who was now downing her ice-cream. He still wasn't quite so sure she was trying to pull another one of her tricks. So he decided to do a little fishing around on his own.

Calli looked up at him and asked, "What's up, still in shock."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well you believe me don't you?" she asked, just a little offended.

"Oh yeah, I believe you, it's just shocking s'all." He said, then glanced out the window, and noticed something. "Those moons are breath taking tonight, aren't they."

"Yes, lovely." She said flatly, powdering her nose.

"You're not even looking." He said, sounding like a child.

"You've seen one moon, you've seen em' all." She glanced anyway, "Besides, none of those moons are full they're all broken looking."

Luke smiled brightly and stood up. "Nice try Calli, but you're not fooling me this time!"

"What do you mean?" She asked in a panic.

"My admirer was nothing like you, on nights like this, she couldn't keep away from her balcony or windows. And she liked space travel too… all things you can't comprehend."

"Oh Luke, I said all of those things, because I know what a romantic you are." She said, still trying to trick him, but even without the force's aid, he could see straight through her lies.

"No, you didn't say any of those things. You didn't write me one letter! And you've wasted my entire evening; I only hope my real admirer can forgive me for my mistake." Luke said trying to walk away.

Callista followed him saying, "Luke, don't waste your time on this girl! She's no good for you, she's not worth you're time."

"The only person not worth my time right now, is you! We don't belong together, I learned that a long time ago, move on with your life, and get out of mine!" Luke demanded as he walked out the door.

**

* * *

Back in Kenobi Memorial Park…**

Luke took a long walk, thinking about things, he went back to that same bench they were supposed to meet on, and sat down. Boy, he'd really messed up this time! Calli had ruined everything in such a short time, why did he leave with her, how could he have been so stupid. Deciding what he really needed right now was his best friend and some advice, Luke began walked towards home.

Instead of going to his floor, Luke went into the Knights quarters where Mara was staying (knighthood within her reach.) He rang the doorbell, but there was no answer… odd. Maybe she wasn't back yet; maybe she was ignoring him… All definite possibilities! But instead of deciding to comeback later, Luke just entered her access-code (as if it was his own) and went inside.

He found Mara lying on the couch. "Mara, why weren't you answering your- are you alright?"

"Hello to you too." She said quietly.

"You're so pale, and tears, have you been crying?" He asked wiping away some of her tears with his fingers.

"I think I'm okay; I just had a bad reaction to something I ate, that's all." She said quietly.

"Well hey; let's get you to bed then." He said easily scooping her up and carrying her like a baby.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." She murmured in his ear.

"That's not what you said last night." He said in a joking tone of voice, Mara did let out a giggle as horrible as she felt. "Now what in the stars did you eat that made you so sick?" He asked gently laying her in her bed and practically under the covers.

"I don't even know what that stuff was!" She groaned as he took her shoes off for her and tucked her in. ((**AN:** _She learned her lesson, she's never cooking, unless it comes with instructions again._))

"Now, isn't that better than your couch?" He asked laying his head next to hers.

"Much, thanks Luke."

"No problem, was the food the only bad thing that happened or was there more?"

"Oh no, there's more, I went where I was supposed to, for these supplies, right. But when I get there this woman was already taking our stuff and running with it. Now we have to wait longer for our supplies just because of her little temper tantrum." Mara complained, sort of lying.

"Boy, you're night sounds strangely familiar to mine." Luke said.

"Oh yeah, your big date, how'd it go."

"Lousy!" He laughed and said, "You will not believe this, I told you about Calli's big return, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she somehow found out about tonight, and dressed in an outfit like my admirer was supposed to be wearing. Blue sundress, purple flower, the whole package, and claimed it was her all along. She ruined everything!"

"Luke, I'm so sorry things didn't work out." Mara said sincerely.

"We'll that's not happening anymore! I told her to move on; you should have seen it… Now, I just hope my admirer can understand as easily as you can." He said sadly.

"She should, anyone can make a mistake." Mara said.

"I hope you're right." Luke said, and then he noticed how heavy Mara's eyes were getting. "You should get some sleep."

He was standing up to leave when Mara took his hand, "Luke, can you please stay with me, I don't feel well at all and I don't think I could handle this on my own-"

"Sure," Luke smiled.

"You're sure it isn't any trouble?"

"No, are you kidding? I wasn't looking forward to going home to that empty apartment, and Artoo's lectures anyway."

"Thank you, I'll owe you one." Mara smiled a little.

"No, I already owe you a bunch, all the nights you sat with me. I finally get to pay you back." He kissed her forehead and said, "You go on to sleep, and I'm going to just use the fresher real quick."

"Okay," she whispered back.

Luke only took a minute to ready himself for bed. He was about to turn out all of the lights and go climb into bed with Mara, when something strange caught his eye. Mara was a very tidy person, and her apartment was usually spotless. But for some reason her coffee table caught his eye.

There was a cerulean article of clothing all balled up underneath it, a withering flower, dura-steel box, some pens and crumpled pieces of filmsy scattered about its shiny glass surface. Curious, he walked over and investigated. As he got closer he recognized the stationary, and he picked up a pen and wrote something with it. This was the same ink and filmsy his admirer used all of the time. Then it hit him, Mara, she was he's admirer. But she doesn't care about him like that… does she?

Needing more information Luke started uncrumpling her letters. As soon as he saw that hand writing, there was no doubt in his mind anymore, it WAS Mara. She'd lied to him; this was all some game… Wait a minute; this isn't Calli he's dealing with here! Mara isn't like that, and would never hurt him like this! So with out any other alterative, Luke took a seat and started reading each note, one by one:

_**

* * *

Dear Luke,**_

_**I came to the park at sun down and saw you with another girl. I just want you to know, that girl wasn't me! I'm not one of your crazed ex-girlfriends, I would never hurt you the way they did… I wish you could know who I was… WITHOUT everything getting so screwed up!**_

_**

* * *

Dear Luke,**_

**_Why did you have to believe that body-snatcher! Why couldn't you have looked up and saw me, standing behind the tree, realized it was me all along and let me explain! Things would be a lot easier if you had!  
_**

**_

* * *

Dearest Luke,_**

**_Why can't I ever stay mad at you? Why is it, I could be having the worst day of my life and you can still make me feel a lot better? You don't even have to be around; all I have to do is think about you! I went to the park and you were there with someone else. I'm not mad, anyone can make that mistake. I just wish we could try this whole evening over again… but maybe this isn't right. Maybe we're just not meant to be, and that's why everything went wrong… But if we're not supposed to be together, than why does the thought of giving up hurt so much. Why doesn't my heart stop aching? I wish I knew!_**

* * *

All of her letters were un finished yet heart felt and the ink was running, from her tears. Luke was shedding tears of his own now! Not only had he hurt his admirer, but his admirer was his best friend, whom he'd loved from the moment he first saw her. He had to do something to make this up to her, she was beginning to doubt…

But Luke as soon as he realized all of this, he also realized his friend had been VERY sneaky, and he couldn't let her off the hook so easily! He would have to get back at her for that! And he already had a plan working itself out in his mind... he balled the letters back up, turned off all of the lights, took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom. Mara was dozing in that place between sleep and wakefulness… until she heard the door shut. Her eyes drifted open and she smiled softly at him. "Feeling any better?" Luke asked.

"A little," she sniffled, before she'd started dozing off, she'd started crying again… but she couldn't tell him that… or that seeing how wonderful he is, just broke her heart even more… so she tried to wipe the tears away with her blanket.

"Mara, is there something you're not telling me here?" He asked, helping her wipe her tears away.

"No, I've told you everything now, I've just had a really hard day." She lied, her voice barely a whisper… but she just couldn't tell him the truth. Even in her run down state, she still noticed something. There was a softness, or a glow in his eyes that wasn't there before. Something about him was different from before. He seemed, almost, happy, or cheerful… and he was staring at her, almost gazing! "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked softly, as he crawled into the bed beside her.

"I don't know, like that!" She said pointing at his face.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, to have a friend like you. After a day and night like this, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." He smiled.

"You know, I think you've got something there. I know I feel much better knowing you're here too!"

"I'm glad you feel that way," He kissed her on the cheek as he switch the light off using the force. "Mara, you're ice cold." Luke exclaimed touching her face and hands.

"I-uh, well… it is a little chilly in here." She said, totally taken off guard. Luke pulled her into his arms and held her close… knowing he was warm, "How's that?"

"Wonderful," Mara breathed, her eyes drifting closed as she took in his scent.

"What was that?" He asked… even though he heard her first reply perfectly.

"Uh- I said fine, just fine, but can you sleep like this? I mean are you comfortable too?"

"Oh yeah, are you?"

"Like a dream."

"What was that?"

"I said, yeah, I'm fine. A desert Farmboy like you, of course you have some warmth to spare." He couldn't help but laugh that time. She meant to kiss his cheek but she wasn't feeling good and it was dark, so instead of pecking his cheek, she pecked his lips and snuggled against him saying, "Goodnight Luke."

Luke was so taken aback by the short and sweet contact of her lips on his… it took him a moment to reply, and then he finally said, "Goodnight Mara." And he thanked the force for it being so dark… Otherwise, Mara would have surely seen the big, goofy grin he was wearing… _'Yep,' _Luke's grin grew._ 'Today didn't turn out too bad at all!'_

_

* * *

There it is, HE KNOWS! So, like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know, I love hearing from all of you! Thanks again to everyone who wrote in and I hope you all liked it!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	6. Luke's Plan

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello, SailorLeia here, with chapter 6… wow those first five chapters flew by! But you don't want to hear me yammer on (like I tend to do). Let's get down to business! I'd like to, first, thank everyone who reviewed chapter 5…_

**Mistress Eden **– YAH! I'm so glad you (and the little devil) enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter too! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING IN!

**Preciousbabyblue –** Oh good, I'm glad you liked it! **_Thank you for writing in!_**

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** YAH! I'm glad you like it! And don't worry the only reason Han and Leia didn't appear in that chapter is because they almost dominate this one! I really hope you like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your nice review!

**Jelp –** That is a good idea, and he might do some of that later… but not now. I hope you like what I have in mind. (wink-wink!)

**Sweetdeath04 –** Wow, I have transformed you! YAH! I'm really glad you like Mara now and I am so glad you like this story so much! I have no idea how I managed to write so much in one week! I mustn't have a life! LoL! **_Thank you so much_** for another fun review! They really keep me going! I hope you like this chapter too, there is gonna be a lot of Han and Leia (just like ya like it!)

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** OH! I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you so much for writing in!

**tensixtythree –** I'm so glad you liked chapter 5, I hope you like chapter 6 too!

**Sithspawned –** You know, if you keep up that 'assassination' thing. We may have to put it in the story… if that's okay with you! Glad you liked chapter 5, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**SoloKenobi –** I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you like it.

**Mara look-a-like –** THANKS FOR WRITING IN! I hope work wasn't too hard on ya and I hope you like this chapter too!

**Mara I Am –** I am so sorry to hear about your grandfather (I lost both of mine and they were my best friends), I hope I can cheer you up a bit! Thank you so much for writing in!

_Dedicated to my dear friend Sara… I never would have got through this chapter without you, LYLASG!_

* * *

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 6 – Luke's Plan

* * *

_

**The Next Morning…**

Luke Skywalker woke up from his comfortable position beside Mara. He was so glad he'd agreed to stay with Mara last night. She woke up in middle of the night, with a scorching fever and she was completely out of her head. Luke had stayed up with her all night until her fever broke. He didn't know how many trips around her apartment he'd made, changing the cool cloth on her head, getting up with her. She finally fell back to sleep after a couple of hours and a few hours later Luke finally fell asleep too.

The first thing he did once he became aware was feel Mara's forehead; her fever was gone! He breathed a sigh of relief and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. She was so beautiful, a light smile resting on her lips, the soft sound of her breath.

'_What did I ever do to deserve this beauty's attention?'_ He asked himself, _'Force knows, I'm so glad she does care and I don't know what I'd do without her… I've always loved her. It's very hard not to… but I never thought she could possibly feel the same way!'_ Sitting up with her all night had given him time to think about everything. He could understand, now, why she'd been so secretive for so long. And he wasn't going to punish her, for if she hadn't started this whole 'secret admirer' thing… He probably never would have known she cared. He was planning to merely teach her a lesson. Show her not to keep important things like that a secret.

He lie there, just watching her sleep for a long time, he just couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Deciding it was best she rested; he got up to make them both some breakfast.

**

* * *

A Good Thirty Minutes Later…**

Mara was awakened by the wonderful smell of some kind of soup. Luke came in the room with a tray, just in time to watch her eyes drift open. "Good morning," he greeted kindly.

"Morning," Mara smiled, stretching out like a cat. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, not long," he waved her off, "Let's sit you up and see how much of this, you can eat." Luke said propping her up against her pillows before she could argue.

"You don't have to baby me so much, ya know. I am much better – you made me soup?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what you'd feel like eating, soup was a safe route." Luke said setting the tray with a steaming bowl and crackers.

"You made this… like from scratch?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's very easy… and you had the veggies in your preserving-unit."

"You did all of this… for me?" she asked getting tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course, I'm taking care of you Mara… remember?"

"I know it's just… no ones ever done that for me before." Mara said. "I mean, Karrde would always make sure I was in the best of care if anything happened. But no one's ever been there… for me, like you have."

"What are friends for," Luke nodded. "Not to mention I owe you, you've done so much for me over the years."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You better eat your soup before it gets cold." He advised.

"Do I have to eat alone?" she asked glancing at him from the corners of her eyes.

"No, I'll go grab a bowl too, you go ahead though, see if you like it." Mara took a spoonful and blew on it, before taking a mouthful. He came back with a bowl for himself and asked, "Any good?"

"Excellent, But you've always been a good cook!" She smiled.

"Between my aunt Beru and Han I learned my way around a kitchen." He stated proudly.

"They taught you well." She said sipping some more.

It wasn't much… but it was a start.

**

* * *

Sometime Later… At The Solo Residence…**

Han and Leia both were sitting in their family room enjoying the peace and quiet around them. "We're taking those kids to the aquarium more often." Han laughed.

"I know, they were all ready for their naps, with no whining!" Leia cheered.

"That's blessing if I ever heard one!"

"For sure," Leia chirped.

"Did we hear from Luke today?" Han asked patiently.

"No, nothing, he didn't even try to contact us while we were gone. I already checked."

"Not even Mara?"

"Nope, nothing from her either." Leia said sadly.

"Hey, that could be a good sign too. Maybe the date went **_a lot_** better than planned." He winked.

"Oh please!" Leia exclaimed, "This is Luke and Mara we're talking about, not only would that be far too easy for their complicated relationship… But they would never do something like that."

"Hey, we don't know… it's a possibility." Han pointed out, just then the door chime rang and Han got up to answer it. He opened the door to find a ragged looking Mara Jade. "Hey Jade."

"Hey Solo, how are you all doing?" Mara smiled a little, in greeting.

"We're all okay… Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay-"

"Hey Mara," Leia greeted coming in the hallway giving one of her dearest friends a hug and pulling her into the living room. "Come on in and take a seat, we were just sitting down for a chat."

"You're sure I'm not intruding?" Mara said as she was easily pushed into a seat.

"Mara," Leia said with a sigh, "You are one of the family's dearest friends. When are you going to stop asking that?"

"I don't know, maybe never." She smiled sweetly.

"Comforting," Han said sarcastically from the doorway, he walked in and took a seat next to his wife.

"Are you feeling alright, Mara. You look so pail and I pushed you right down on that seat."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine I just had a rough night, last night. That'll teach me to try and cook for myself." Mara explained.

"You cooked for yourself, what happened to your big date with Luke?" Han asked.

"It didn't go quite as planned." Mara said a little awkwardly.

"Oh no, what happened?" Leia asked.

"Well, I went to the park, as planned, but by the time I got there… Someone else was with Luke, dressed up like I supposed to be dressed."

"Do you know who it was?" Leia asked, but Han stopped her and said. "Let me guess, Callista!"

"Yep," Mara said quietly.

"What a mess," Leia said quietly, "Did he believe it was her?"

"No, he knew by the end of the evening it wasn't her, he told her off too."

"Good for him!" Han exclaimed, "About time that slut was put in her place."

"He came to my place, needing some companionship and advice..."

"Oh you poor thing!" Leia exclaimed taking Mara's cool hand. "I'm so sorry, seeing him like that must have made it even harder on you."

"By that time I was so sick, I wasn't good company. Luke stayed with me all night… he took care of me."

"Of course he did, you're his best friend." Leia said.

"That's what he said too, but what you guys don't understand, is no one… **_no one_** has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright, it's just… maybe it just isn't meant to be... Luke and me…" Mara explained to her friends.

"Don't give up, Mara," Han said pleadingly. "I know, you guys have been through a lot, especially lately. But all of the others quit, you've gotta hang in there."

"But Luke doesn't even know it's me, he won't get hurt."

"He lives for those letters you used to write him. If you stop… he'll just get worse." Han argued.

"I know," Mara looked down, tears appearing in her eyes. "But I just know if this goes any further than friendship… he'll just be much better off not knowing and going on with his life… I could never be good enough; I could never make him happy."

"Mara, don't talk that way!" Leia pleaded grabbing her attention. "Whenever you two are together, Luke's happier… You can make him laugh and cheer him up before any one else!"

"I know," her voice cracked a little. "I don't want to give up, not really… but I know he'd be much better off, not knowing." As the tears began to roll down her face. Han and Leia exchanged glances. "Please don't tell him it was me… If anyone tells him it **should be** me."

"Okay Mara, okay, calm down. I won't – we won't tell him… but he should know." Leia said.

"I want to tell him… but not now, I can't handle this right now. I won't hurt him."

"Okay," Leia agreed, Mara wiped at her own tears.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see me like this." Mara apologized.

"No," Leia sat next to her, draping an arm around her saying, "Don't be sorry, you've had a really hard time. And on top of that you've been sick."

"Yeah, I'm just not myself right now." Mara said in a miserable tone.

"Everything's gonna be okay, I know it doesn't look that way now, but I know everything is gonna be fine." Han said. "You probably shouldn't be out. Why don't you go home and take it easy for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Mara sniffled, excepting a tissue from Han.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No Han, I'll be okay on my own-"

"There's no way I'm letting you walk back on your own. You not feeling well, upset… You're stuck with me." Han said determinedly.

"Okay," Mara gave a little laugh; Leia hugged Mara saying, "Hang in there okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Leia."

"Anytime," Leia smiled, Mara headed out the door. Han dropped a kiss on Leia's forehead, "Try and stay outta trouble princess." Han winked, leaving right behind Mara.

**

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…**

Han came back and asked "Are the kids still asleep?"

"Yep, I haven't heard a peep from them." Leia comforted.

"Good, we're definitely taking them to the aquarium more often." Both of them laughed.

"Oh Han, I feel so sorry for poor Mara." Leia said sadly sitting down.

"I know, sweetheart, I do too. But there's not much we can do. It's all up to Mara." That's when the door chime rang again. "_Now_ who is it?"

"I don't know, go ahead and see." Leia said dragging along behind him. Han opened the door and there stood his brother-in-law.

"Luke!" Both of them said.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?"

"Oh we're fine, how are you?" Han said as Luke came in dropped a kiss on Leia's cheek and pat him on the back.

"Oh I'm great, never better." Luke said, "It's been a great day, and a gorgeous night out."

"Luke, it a horrible night, it's raining and you're drenched." Leia said almost laughing at his drowned appearance.

"Have you ever though of rain as more than just droplets. My admirer called rain a way to washing away all of your troubles..." Luke said as he took off his coat and hung it to dry on a chair in the kitchen. Han and Leia exchanged a worried glance.

"Speaking of your admirer, how did your date go?" Han asked.

"Oh, the date was lousy, but the night after it, was great." Luke smiled.

"Mara told us what happened," Han admitted.

"I thought she would, she's great isn't she?" Luke breathed, making both Han and Leia raise an eyebrow. "I found out Callista was lying, and told her to move on with her life, like I had. I took a walk trying to clear my head, and ended up right in front of Mara's door. She's such a great friend."

"She's always there when you need her, kid." Han agreed.

"Yeah she really is, I don't know what I'd do without her." Luke admitted

"She wasn't herself when she was here earlier." Han nodded.

"She said she ate something that didn't agree with her, and it really made her sick." Leia said. "She also said you took care of her."

"Yeah, I couldn't just leave, she was sick, and she ran a high fever in the middle of the night. She actually asked me to stay too. She was **_that_** sick, she actually **asked** me to stay!"

"Wow," both Han and Leia said.

"Yeah." Luke said, "I need to go check on her after I leave here, and just make sure she's okay."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Luke." Leia said quickly.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's just that I think you should just leave her alone. I mean, she really needs to rest and if you keep going around her, you could possibly catch her illness." Leia said.

"Catch her illness, Leia, the only reason she's sick is because she ate something that didn't agree with her, made her sick."

"That what she thinks… but it could be more than that!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, like it could be a stomach virus, or one of those intestinal flues goin' around." Han helped.

"Oh, I get it," Luke laughed, "You guys are worried for her."

"Of course we are and you too. We don't want you to get sick like that."

"No I mean… you guys think I don't know, about this whole admirer thing-"

"WHAT!" Both Solos' shouted out. "YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"Sure… I'm not supposed to, but I do!" He laughed a little.

"But how, how did you find out?" Leia asked.

"Well, last night, I sleepover. I put her to bed, and started turning off all of the rest lights in her apartment. You've seen her home, she's neat as a pin, she very tidy."

"Yeah, go on," Han encouraged.

"Well I was almost done, when I noticed her coffee table was just cluttered with stuff. I was curious and went over to investigate. She accidentally left out the pen, her filmsy and she'd been writing out her frustrations. She had a few rough drafts balled up and lying around. After I got a look at her hand writing, and read a little bit… There was no doubt." Luke smiled.

"Are you mad at us, at Mara, for not telling you?" Leia asked cautiously.

"No, I was at first, but only for a moment. Then I took a deep breath and remembered this isn't Calli we're talking about. This is Mara, my best friend, who would never hurt me like that! So no, I'm not mad, but I am going to teach Mara Jade a very valuable lesson."

"What do you mean Luke? You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Leia asked.

"No, I'm not going to hurt her I promise. But my dear friend has been very sneaky, crafty and a romantic little thing. We could have been together years ago, but I didn't think there was a chance she could ever like me! So I'm gonna teach her lesson."

"Sounds good, but what do you have planned?" Han asked leaning in.

"I'll tell you and if you like my plan will you guys help me a little?" Luke asked.

"Sure, you know we're behind you." Han spoke for all of the Solo Family.

"If we like your idea," Leia reminded darkly.

"Of course," Luke smiled, "all right, here it is."

_

* * *

Uh Oh! Organa, Solo and Skywalker are teaming up again… this time on poor, unsuspecting Mara! So, like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know! Well I gotta go get to work on chapter 7! Till next time, TTFN!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	7. His Plan UNVEILED!

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 7 and I hope everyone likes it! But enough of my dribble, let's get down to business as usual! I want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 6…_

**Jedi-Lover –** Aww, sorry to hear you've been sick! I hope I was able to bring you some cheer! Glad you liked Chapter 5 & 6! I really appreciate you taking the time to review both chapters! Wouldn't it be great if Luke could spoon feed us delicious soup when we're sick… sigh… ((SailorLeia's Mom shakes her saying… "Wake up; you're having that dream again!)) Nice to dream right! You'll find out what he's planning in this chapter, I hope you enjoy and I hope you're feeling better! MTFBWY!

**Sithspawned –** Yeah, they do need a good swift kick in their bottoms! But hey, look on the bright side… at least it's not as bad as 'Take Your Pick!' Thank you so much for writing in, I love your reviews! I hope you like Chapter 7!

**Sweetdeath04 –** If she only knew, right? I'm so glad you're STILL loving it, especially when you've motivated me so much in this tale! I hope you enjoy Chapter 7, thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU FOR WRITING IN! Much Love! ((You really checked everyday? Wow, I feel so special!))

**Preciousbabyblue –** THAT WAS SO CUTE! Thank you for writing in and I hope you like chapter 7!

**Kobe-Mac –** Thank you so much I really appreciate it! And I hope you like this chapter!

**Mistress Eden –** Thank you, I try! ((Evilly giggles,)) I'm so bad! I really hope you like chapter 7! ((Little devil reading over your shoulder included!))

**Luvinna –** Wow, thank you so much for writing in, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Does it show that I enjoy keeping you guys in suspense? Because I was really trying to be discrete ((NOT!))! Hehe! Thank you for writing in, I hope you like chapter 7!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** You're about to find out, I am revealing his master plan in this chapter! I REALLY hope you like it! Thank you so much for writing in!

**I don't know if you noticed, but our very own _Saber Girls Leia_ has a wonderful new story out! It's called _Baby Mine_! And I really enjoyed it! You all should check it out!**

**Jelp –** I know, scary isn't it! I hope you like this chapter, Thank you so much for writing in!

**tensixtythree –** Good, glad you still like it. Hope you enjoy chapter 7!

_Dedicated to all sneaky, sweet, romantic Farmboys out there! ((God knows there isn't many of you!))_

**

* * *

**

"Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"

_Chapter 7 – His Plan UNVEILED!

* * *

_

**At Mara Jade's Apartment…**

Luke Skywalker walked in and called, "Mara, are you here?"

"No, I'm not here." Mara replied flatly, Luke laughed relaxing a little he couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. ((_Even though he was so nervous his hands were shaking._))

"You must be feeling better." He smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'm better," Mara said kindly.

"Good, you look a lot better." He said patting her head. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Nope, why don't we heat up that soup and finish it off… what do ya say?" Luke asked.

"That sounds like a good idea… If you can stand soup again."

"Sure," Luke smiled, "That was good, if I do say so myself. Slurping and sharing crackers."

"You were slurping and it's not my fault I ate all of my crackers." Mara pouted cutely.

"I was so glad you liked it, I didn't mind. Have you been taking it easy, like you were supposed to?" Luke asked.

"Yes mother," Mara said mockingly as Luke set the pot of soup on the stove.

"Hey, you better behave yourself young lady! Or no crackers for you." Luke said shaking his finger at her.

"Oh no, don't take away my crackers!" Mara gasped, and then laughed at her own overly dramatic behavior.

"You're definitely feeling more like yourself."

"I told you I was feeling better!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't completely sure till you opened that mouth!" Luke said playfully poking her in the side with his fingers.

"Stop it," Mara reacted pushing his hands away and nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Aww, you mean to tell me that you… Mara Jade, the fearsome ex-emperor's hand… is ticklish!" Luke asked poking at her more and surprised when a smile broke out on her face.

"NO!" She exclaimed, "I just don't like you poking at me like that." The stove made a loud beeping sound informing everyone within a five mile radius that the soup was ready. Shattering the fun moment between Luke and Mara as well.

"Well, either a bantha just stormed through here, or the soup is done." Luke said with a wince, his ears still ringing.

"I know, that thing is so loud! If I ever cooked, I'd stop using it." Mara smiled as Luke sat a steaming bowl full of the soup in front of her. Luke couldn't help but smile at her antics. Then again he could be having the worse day of his life and she'd be able get a laugh out of him.

"There's really noting to it Mara! Especially something as simple as soup." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, I can't even boil water without the fire department and paramedic droids making an appearance."

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating!" Luke said.

"No I mean it! I couldn't cook my way out of a wet flimsy bag, even if I was armed!" Mara said not cracking a smile… until Luke laughed and it became contagious. How she loved his laugh, ever since this whole disaster with Calli, it hurt Mara to smile! Yet Luke got her to laugh… it still amazed her, the effect he had on her!

**

* * *

An Hour Later…**

They had eaten ever drop of soup and every cracker. Both full, and content at the moment; Luke and Mara were sitting on the couch talking about anything and everything. "I still wish I knew who the real admirer was. She seemed so sweet and considerate; I wouldn't want hurt someone like that."

"I'm sure she's okay," Mara said quietly.

"What makes you think that!" Luke asked keeping up a great act.

"Call it a feeling," Mara shrugged, also keeping up a great act.

Luke knew this was it, time to set his plan into action. He couldn't let an opening like that pass him by. "Part of me wonders, if I had met up with my real admirer… what we would have done. What would **_I_** have done? I mean, my past embarrassments speak for themselves."

"I think you would have done fine, Luke." She complemented in a brushed of manner. "I mean, you're not half as naive as you were before!"

"Thanks a lot!" Luke murmured earning a giggle from Mara.

"I mean that in the best way!" Mara said, hands placed dramatically over her heart.

"I know, but it still bothers me… If I ever meet the right girl, am I gonna know what to do or say?"

"Luke, I know I tease you a lot about this, but you gotta know I'm just kidding! When you meet the right girl it'll be like magic. You'll know what to do, what to say, and everything will fall into place."

"I wish I had your confidence," Luke said pouting and dropping his head down… wondering if she'd take the bait.

Mara took a gentle hold of his chin and tipped his head, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Luke, just because you've had some bad experiences in the past… you've become afraid, to trust anyone with your heart."

"I know, pathetic aren't I?"

"No, I can totally understand where you're coming from." Mara smiled comfortingly, _'Force she's gorgeous!'_ Luke thought to himself.

"What you need is to get out there, and start dating again. Build your confidence up again." Mara suggested.

"My confidence wasn't ever very high, when it came to dealing with women." He said shyly, "I even found it hard to deal with **_Leia_** at first… LEIA!"

"Well, you didn't always know she was your sister, that came later, and you had a crush on her at first."

"Who told you that?" Luke asked curiously.

"Oh come on everyone knows that… But Han set my suspicions, right."

"I might have known! Han and his big mouth!" Luke said with a laugh.

"You never had a problem dealing with me… Even when I wanted you dead."

"Hey, you're right… Mara, you've done it!" Luke said excitedly, "I know how we can fix this. But I would have to ask you a big favor."

"Oh no, what?" Mara asked cautiously.

"Mara, dear friend, when you're feeling better, do you think we could go out on some practice dates. And you could… ya know… give me some tips."

"What?" Mara asked.

"Well, my aunt Beru taught me how treat a lady. But I think she must have missed a few things or something. You being a woman and all, I was hoping you could help me, ya know? Tell me what I'm doing wrong." He asked.

"Luke, you're talking to the wrong girl here. I'd love to help you out. But I'm not the girl you need to 'practice' with. I'm not like most girls; in fact most girls call me… what was that word again, WEIRD!" Mara exclaimed.

"No Mara, You're perfect," he said stubbornly. "You're honest with me, you're not my sister, I'm comfortable with you and you're bound to know how a date's supposed to go."

"Okay, what gave you the idea that I have been on a lot of dates in my life?" Mara asked honestly.

"Come on, a pretty girl like you? You're bound to know the difference between a good and bad date. And I'm sure you've been on quite a few." Luke didn't miss the slight blush that appeared on cheeks when he called her 'pretty.'

"YOU'VE had more experience than me! Honestly, do you know many men brave enough to date me! I'm feared through out the galaxy, for my past!" Mara said, almost sounding sad about what she'd just said.

"Well, then it's about time **_the both of us_** got out there again! And who better to start out with than your best friend?"

"Well…" Mara said reluctantly.

"Please?"

"Well, it probably would be fun." Mara finally admitted.

"Right, please Mara, I'd owe you one."

"No, don't you dare. Look how much you've helped me lately!" Mara smiled. "We'll call it even, plus this could be mutually beneficial!"

"Right! So do we have a deal?" He asked offering his hand.

"Yeah, why not!" Mara said sealing the deal with a friendly hand-shake… Luke's plan was in motion, while Mara was seriously wondering, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

_

* * *

Well, did ya like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? I hope you all enjoyed at least a little bit! Please write in and let me know! Reviews are the very air I breathe! THANKS AGAIN everyone who reviewed Chapter 6, till next time!  
**-SailorLeia**_


	8. Their First Date!

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again, everybody! SailorLeia here, back with chapter 8! Wow, chapter eight already! Geez! FIRST DATE TIME EVERYONE! Oh the possibilities! Anyways, enough of my chatter, let's get this chapter on the road! I want to give a special to thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed…_

**Sithspawned –** Really… now, what could have given you that idea? (LoL) I hope you like this next chapter! THANK YOU so much for your kind review! GLAD I MADE YOU SMILE!

**preciousbabyblue –** I'm so glad you liked it; I think everybody's praying poor Luke doesn't screw this one up! Thank you so much for your kind review and I hope you like this chapter too!

**Sweetdeath04 –** SHE REVIEWED! Ahh, yes, I'm okay, still breathing! ((LoL)) They would probably be great actors… as long as they're acting together. I think Luke would choke if he had to kiss another girl or watch Mara kiss another guy… Boy, would that be a sight to see! HAHA! Glad you're still loving it! And glad you like where the story's going! ((Wow, I'm just glad you think my story's good enough to post on you C2 like that! THANKS!)) Much love!

**Darkmoon90 –** Wow, I'm honored! I'm so glad you like my story, hope you enjoy this next chapter and I hope to hear from you more often ((wink-wink))! THANK YOU FOR YOUR NICE REVIEW!

**Jelp –** Hmm… Gee, I don't know where you'd get an idea like that! Hehe! Glad you're still likin' it! I hope you like chapter 8 too!

**mrs. skywalker –** Wow, thank you so much for your kind review, I'm flattered ((blush))! I hope you like this chapter and I hope to hear from you again ((Hint-hint!))

**Jedi-Lover –** I'm so glad you liked chapter 7! And you enjoyed all of those quotes! THANK YOU SO MUCH for you kind words! Your reviews (And letters) keep me goin! Much love!

**tensixtythree –** Glad you liked it so much! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Ha-ha! I'm glad you enjoyed that part! And of course I advertised! I LOVED that story! I hope you update your's soon too and I hope you like Luke and Mara's first 'date!' Yes I have read Ash Darklighter's _'The Wedding of Luke Skywalker!'_ In fact, that is THE story that inspired me to start writing L/M fanfics! It's one of my personal must reads! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who LOVES that tale! I printed it out and I know I have read it hundreds of times! ((I'm not gonna copy her, I couldn't sleep at night if I did! But there might be some similarities here and there you might notice! I'm trying to steer clear of them though!)) Thank you so much for your kind and fun review! Much love!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Hey, I'll tell ya one thing, if he asked me out! I'd say yes! LoL! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your fun review it made me laugh! I hope you enjoy Luke and Mara's first date! Much love!

**Mistress Eden –** Oh, I'm so glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you so much!

**Mara look-a-like –** Aww, I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather ((I lost both of mine and they were two of my best friends!)) tear! I'm glad I could cheer you up a little! I hope this chapter cheers you up too! THANK YOU For writing in and sharing that with me! I really appreciate it!

_Dedicated to all un-perfect first dates!

* * *

_

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 8 – Their First Date

* * *

_

It took Mara a week to fully recover from her illness and get caught up in all of her classes. So it wasn't until the next weekend they were able to go on their 'date.' Which Luke didn't mind, because it gave him time to plan! This had to go well, but not too well. Luke wanted her to have fun with him, but also wanted her to think he needed a lot of help. So this date couldn't be perfect, but it had to be fun for her!

The Solos once again found themselves in Luke's apartment, helping him prepare himself for an evening with Mara. Luke was stressed out, once again with his entire closet lying on his bed, fussing about everything. The only difference this time was that Han and Leia had brought all three children with them. "I hate it!" Luke said to his reflection.

"Oh come on, I think it looks nice." Leia said.

"No, I look stiff and goofy." Luke said tugging at his collar.

"I think you should wear your normal Jedi clothes, Uncle Luke." Jacen suggested.

"Or at least something comfortable." Jania suggested.

"Boo, Boo, I ike Boo!" Little Anakin suggested holding up a blue shirt for his uncle.

"Maybe this date idea was a bad plan," Luke said sadly taking the shirt from his youngest nephew.

"Don't say that Uncle Luke, Auntie Mara likes you, she wants to go out with you!" Jania said, making all three adults smile with pride at this wise young lady.

"Yeah, the little one's right, Kid! She wouldn't have said 'yes' if she didn't like you!" Han smiled.

"Now go finish getting ready, and don't keep her waiting!" Leia said shooing him into the 'fresher again.

**

* * *

In The Turbo-Lift… Going Down… **

Luke was so nervous; he couldn't remember ever being so nervous on a date before. He kept telling himself he had nothing to worry about, this wasn't some stranger, and he'd been matched up with. This was Mara, his best friend! But the second he started thinking of her beautiful face… He got even more nervous.

He could feel the turbolift screeching to a halt, and the doors opened violently; to reveal the familiar knight's quarters… also known as MARA'S FLOOR! Luke took a deep cleansing breath and stepped out of the lift. He kept putting one foot in front of the other and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Mara's door. He quickly got himself straight and rang her doorbell.

"Come on in, it's unlocked." Mara called from inside.

"Here goes nothing." Luke said to himself opening the door and stepping inside her apartment.

"Mara! Are you ready!" Luke called, glad he sounded a lot better than he felt.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" Mara called.

"Okay, no rush." Luke said taking a seat on her couch.

A few minutes later Mara came in saying, "Okay, sorry, Karrde called earlier today, asking about a drop off I made for him before I took leave. I had to help him and it really threw me behind."

Luke turned his head to face her, and he was glad he was sitting, cause his dear Mara was drop-dead gorgeous! She wore a simple deep blue dress, with lighter blue floral designs flowing every which way across the soft, smooth fabric. The dark material hugged respectfully to every curve, complementing her creamy skin tone, and brought out the highlights in her green eyes, and her red-gold hair.

"Luke are you alright?" Mara finally asked after an eternity of silence.

"Hmm… Yeah… I'm fine." He managed to utter.

"Are you sure?" She asked sitting down beside him, "You're awfully warm."

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Mara said sadly, snapping Luke from his stupor.

"No, it's not that, I'm fine, REALLY! It's just… you look so fantastic… I was speechless." Luke confessed.

"Oh riiiiiight, like I'm supposed to believe that." Mara giggled. "Was that an excuse in the middle of a line?"

"It's not a line, Mara, I mean it, and **you look beautiful**!" Luke said gesturing towards her.

"Yeah, sure," Mara laughed crushing Luke to the arm of her sofa saying. "And I'm sure the next thing you'll be saying will be, 'is that my lightsaber or am I just happy to see you?'" Mara giggled at her own joke, as she got up. But Luke was too taken aback by her closeness and intoxicating scent. So he just let out a nervous little chuckle and a rather loud gulp.

"Luke, what's the matter, why are you acting so nervous? This is just a practice date remember? And it's not like you're with some strange chick from outer rim territories! It's just me!" Mara smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, I know, it's just something about the word 'date' that changes all of the rules!" Luke exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

"Do you get this nervous before every date?"

"Maybe… yeah… What does it matter? I mean… everybody gets nervous on dates. Haven't you ever gotten nervous before?" He asked.

"If you get this nervous before every date, I can see why you're having 'girl' problems." Mara said more to herself than him. But Luke wouldn't let her escape so easily. He trapped her against her wall ((Just like she'd trapped him earlier against the sofa's arm.)).

"Don't dodge the question, Jade." He said in a low, somewhat intimidating voice.

"What question?" She asked innocently.

"Have you ever gotten nervous on a date before?" he repeated, in the same low tone.

"The only dates I was nervous on weren't real."

"What do you mean they weren't real?"

"They were a cover job for Karrde; otherwise I wouldn't have been caught dead with that person!"

"You mean Lando, don't you!" Luke asked wisely.

"Yeah! He kept trying to touch me and kiss me… He kept using the same cheesy lines… ((Sigh)) It was so degrading!" Mara complained getting the first true laugh outta Luke.

"So I take it he wasn't being entirely truthful, at the last Freedom Day celebration when he said there was a possibility you two were getting together?" He asked.

"HA!" Mara said, shuttering.

"So that's a no?"

"That's a **hell** no!" The old friends laughed together for a few moments. "Come on, Skywalker, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too! But you better wear a little jacket over that; it's a little chilly out." Luke advised.

"Okay," she said as she headed for her small closet and Luke helped her slip into a small little jacket she selected. "Thank you."

"You're welcome; see my aunt taught me some things." Luke said pretty proud himself.

"I can't believe I'm quoting Solo, but… 'Don't get cocky,' Farmboy, the night is young. And I've already noticed one flaw."

"What?"

"I'll tell you at the end of the evening." Mara said with a smile.

"Aww, classy, very professional." Luke smiled right back.

"I'm supposed to be helping you remember! So I'm gonna do everything I can to help."

"I really appreciate this, Mara."

"Anytime, now what are we waiting for, let's get going!" They walked out of the apartment together and once her door was closed and locked. Luke offered his arm, Mara kindly accepted it, and they were off.

**

* * *

Entering A Teeny Little Diner… **

Luke talked to the hostess droid about a reservation while Mara surveyed the atmosphere. It was quaint, little place with dim lighting and soft romantic music wafting through the air… along with the wonderful aromas of food. Luke took Mara's hand and tugged her along. Once they were seated Mara whispered, "Nice choice, Skywalker."

"I like this place, but you're the first person I've ever brought here." Luke smiled.

"It's cute, small, intimate… great place for a date. Not to mention the food smells wonderful."

"Wait till you try some of it." Luke smiled.

"I trust you on that, you're the food authority." Mara laughed cutely.

"So how am I doing so far?"

"So far so good, Luke. See, there's nothing to it!"

"I know," he smiled at her shyly.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked quietly.

"Like what?"

"Like that, what is that look?"

"Well, I'm sorry to stare but… _you're **so beautiful** tonight_." Luke said sincerely.

Mara laughed, "Oh sure."

"No, I mean it! I haven't seen you fix yourself up like this since… Since that last ball on Coruscant, remember, we went together."

"Yeah, I remember that, we went together, yet you didn't dance with me once."

"That's because…" He muttered the rest.

"What did you say?"

"That's because _I don't know _**HOW**_ to dance_."

"Ha, no really, what did you say?" Mara teased.

"I'm serious Mara, I couldn't dance my way out of a wet filmsy bag, if my life depended on it!"

"Oh please, it the easiest thing in the world to do. A lot of it's the same footwork as a lightsaber duel without having to worry about losing a leg."

"In most systems, on Kashyyk they throw each other and stuff."

"Only occasionally, it's called 'Swing' Dancing!"

"Call it what you want, but Chewbacca's wife, Malla, got thrown across the room in some kind of step and it didn't look fun or easy to me."

Mara couldn't help but laugh at that. The waitress droid took their orders and wheeled back to the kitchen. Finally after all of that, Mara said, "Alright, if you're going to win any girl over, usually you'll need to know how to dance. So I'll make ya a deal."

"Shoot."

"I'll teach you how to dance if you teach me how to cook."

"And we have to go on a couple more practice dates too!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," they shook on it.

"I noticed a dance floor on the way back here, if you want, we could start class tonight." She grinned.

"NO…" Luke panicked, and then he cleared his throat and said a lot calmer… "I'd really prefer the private lesson plan."

"Come on!"

"You haven't seen me Mara, it's horrible, and I'd rather learn and then try it public." Luke explained. "The second to last girl I tried to dance with, I broke her foot."

"Oh please."

"I'm serious they had to put a cast on her and everything! I felt awful."

"You mean to tell me, you actually broke the poor girl's foot? When was this, because I know I've never seen you on a dance floor, in all of the years I've known you?"

"Yeah, that was back during the Rebellion." Luke admitted shyly.

"Well, you won't be afraid to hit that dance floor after I'm done with you."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, I mean, the last person who tried to teach me was Leia. So we could dance together at her wedding reception… and we did, but I almost **killed** _her_ feet too." Luke looked down at the table.

"Hey," Mara reached across the table and took a hold of his chin, tilting his head back so she could look into his eyes. "Don't worry, I love Leia and all, but maybe you're only problem was you didn't have the right teacher."

"Okay, so you'll teach me in a more private matter?"

"If that's what you're more comfortable with."

"And you really think I have a chance, even after hearing my horror stories."

"Hey, if I can teach Wedge Antilles and Talon Karrde, you shouldn't be as bad." She admitted, making him laugh.

"Oh, you taught **them**? You poor thing, Wedge was worse than me."

"Well he knows how now, but he still has to count the steps… out loud… it's fun to watch, really." Both of them laughed, and the waitress brought them their meals.

**

* * *

THE REST OF THE EVENING was spent laughing about old times passed, over a delicious meal, sneaking food off each other's plates, switching plates once they realized they each liked what the other got too. Then it was on to romantic moon lit stroll through the park. Before they knew it the night had flown by and they were forced to head back to the academy. **

"I'll walk you to your door." Luke said as they got closer.

"No, you don't have to." Mara tried to object, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"No really, I want to, it's good practice and you can tell me about all of my flaws." He suggested.

"So, how'd I do?" He asked.

"I had a blast," she smiled as they enter the main lobby, and headed for the turbo-lifts. "There were a few things but nothing really big; I don't see what the big problem is. Once you relax and stop freaking out so much, you're really a fun date." She smiled, "At least a lot more fun then any of my dates. But that's not saying much." She laughed as the lift speed for her floor.

"What 'things' did you notice." He asked.

"Well, I don't think Tatooine's cuisine is exactly the way to go when you're on your _first_ date. As adorable as you are slurping noodles, yours and mine, some girls aren't impressed."

"Alright," he smiled.

"The dancing thing, we're taking care of. You were very gentlemanly and considerate… which is outstanding. I don't think you need anymore practice dates."

"What do you mean, of course I do, I'm a wreck!" Luke said a little panicked… things had gone **_too_** well.

"Oh yeah, and I'm not saying do this with me, I don't count. But when you go out with a girl, they usually like it if you bring them something. You know like flowers or something."

"SEE, I need help… or was I that horrible?"

"No Luke, you were great," Mara said touching his cheek tenderly. "It's just, you shouldn't be wasting you're time with a lost cause like me, you should be out there with someone more worthy of your time."

"You're wrong, Mara, you're not a lost cause at all… You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. Don't say things like that."

"Oh Luke, you're such a good friend… promise me no matter what happens to us, we'll always be friends." She asked. "Even if you walk out of class tomorrow and meet your true love, promise me we'll always have our friendship."

"I promise," Luke whispered.

Mara smiled and stepped away, entering her access code. "So, let's meet in one of the private meditation rooms and start your dancing lessons. How about tomorrow, after class?"

Luke had been staring at her as she busied herself. With the door and all, "Sounds good." He replied smoothly.

"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow, around noon?"

"Yeah, that's about right." He smiled as she faced him again, and smiled back.

"Well you better get going; you've got early classes tomorrow." She suggested.

"Yeah…" They both stood there staring at each other for a moment, unsure what to do. Shake hands like awkward acquaintances, or kiss each other passionately, like the both of them had always dreamed of. Instead they smiled and settled for a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Luke." She smiled sweetly as he walked away, his hand slowly slipping from her grasps.

"Sweet dreams Jade."

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it folks, their first date! Like it, love it, hate it, let me know! PLEASE try to be kind! I love hearing from all of you! I don't have a man, or a life, the only joy I have in my life anymore is REVIEWS! ((Sad isn't it? Like watching cute fuzzy puppies get soaked in the rain. Tear!)) THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE who reviewed Chapter 7, I hope you all liked it! Till next time, Bye Bye Bye!  
**  
-SailorLeia**


	9. Dancing Lessons

_Dear Readers,_

_((Peeks out from behind a wall)) Hey everybody, sorry I took so long! Chapter 9 is here, and ready to be read, but first, I'd like to thank everyone who wrote in!_

**Sithspawned –** I'm glad you liked it; you would think he would be a nifty dancer! But sadly, the transition between dancer and fighter… something's getting lost in translation. But hey, at least he has gorgeous, Mara, ((whom is good enough to be a professional)) around to help him out right? ((Wink-wink! I can't dance either! You're amongst friends!)) Enjoy chapter 9, much love!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** I know, every time I get on line and see I have more reviews, I feel more motivated to get that next chapter up! And you're exclaiming at the screen, "YES! ANOTHER REVIEW!" LoL! Luke's so cute about some things! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I hope you like chapter 9 too!

**Jelp –** YAH! I'm so glad you liked it! Dancing lessons are kinda like dates, especially when they get to slow dance! ((Ohh-la-la!)) LoL, I'm such a dork! I hope you like this chapter, much love.

**Jedi-Lover –** I meant for that part to be flipped around but somehow it got all jumbled in my head and it came out with Mara saying it! ((I really need to stop posting so late at night!)) Hehe! I hope to go back in and fix that… ((If I remember! LoL!)) Thank you for writing in, ((And pointing that out, I appreciate it!)) your reviews are always a joy! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much Love!

**preciousbabyblue –** YAH! I'm so glad you still like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ((MORE DATES! YAH!))

**Sweetdeath04 –** I'm so glad you're still lovin' it! ((Hope I didn't make ya late for Karate)) Your reviews always keep me going and usually make me laugh! I hope you like Luke's dancing Lessons! MUCH LOVE!

**Mistress Eden –** So glad you enjoyed, I hope you like Luke's dancing lessons too! Lots-a-Hugs and pats little devil on the head.

**tensixtythree –** Good, I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you so much for your kind words!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** You had THAT many favorite lines? WOW! I'm so happy, and so glad you liked it that much! ((Yeah, Ash Darklighter is awesome! I can't say it enough!)) I'm glad you're planning on updating soon too! YAH! I have something to look forward to OTHER THAN Reviews now! OH GOODIE! Hehe, I'm such a loser! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Anya Urameshi –** Aww, I'm so glad you liked it! WELCOME! And of course I've got more! I hope you enjoy and I hope to hear more from you!

**Luvinna –** Glad you still like it! Hope you like the dancing lessons! ((Not like they're already dancing around each other enough, right! Wink-wink!)) Thank you so much for writing in!

**Mara look-a-like –** Aww, tear! I'm glad you're still liking my story and I hope it's cheering you up at least a little! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING IN! Much Love!

**hoygal –** WOW! I'm not alone in the world! I'll get ideas in the weirdest places! WELCOME! I'm glad you like my story and I hope the lesson teaching will become a lot clearer soon ((Sometimes I can't even explain my reasoning… all I can say is PLEASE keep reading! Wink-wink! I can explain it a lot better that way!)) THANK YOU SO MUCH for writing in, I hope to be hearing more from you!

**mrs. skywalker –** Thanks AGAIN! Yes, I'm finishing it, definitely. Sorry this post has taken so long! I hope you like this next chapter!

**Star Sheep –** Wow! You're reading this one too! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! You think I should make all of my reviewers' characters in the last chapter like I did for TYP! Hmm… I was sorta thinking the same thing… we'll see, but I think it's a definite possibility! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR FUN REVIEWS ((They made me laugh and brought much joy!)) Enjoy, and I hope to hear more from you soon! Much Love!

_Dedicated to all people who weren't given the gift of dance ((or grace! Either way you're amongst friends, I can't do either. I'm no good with either one!))

* * *

_

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 9 – Dancing Lessons

* * *

_

Mara came in the room, sat up her sound system, turned on a soft melody she favored and started stretching. What had possessed her to make this deal with Luke? She was supposed to be preparing him for women more worth his time. Not torturing herself by spending as much time as possible with him.

Maybe it was that romantic atmosphere, the soft music… or maybe it was those blue eyes and that sad, shy face. _'Jade you've gone soft!' _She scolded herself. _'Face it, all that Farmboy has to do is look at you the right way, and you're doing all you can to help him.'_

She stood up and started using the bar, to stretch even more, like a **professional** dancer. Dancing had always been one of her favorite pass-times. It was fun, challenging, and it always helped her clear her head… Even when the worst of her problems was a certain sandy-headed Farmboy. She smiled thinking of him; he could get himself stuck in some of the worse messes. If he only knew that she had written those letters, that she had admired him from a far, for years. He'd probably laugh… no, he wasn't that cruel, knowing him; he'd pretend to feel the same. Just to make her feel better, she sighed.

The song changed and unconsciously she started dancing. Her steps and movements flowing perfectly in time with the music. Her eyes closed, a light smile played across her lips. She was so wrapped up in the melody, in the moment, that she didn't notice Luke's nearing presence. Not even when he was at the door.

He was walking in and about to greet her, when he caught sight of her dancing. Certainly this wasn't the first time he'd seen her dance, she did it quite often. He always thought she was good at it, gifted ((Among many others))! But he'd never really stopped to appreciate it quite like this before. The sun sent rays of light down on her, from the skylights above. She looked heavenly, enchanting, and Luke just knew it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life.

The music came to an end and Mara bent signifying the end of her dance… And nearly leaped out of her skin when someone behind her started clapping. "LUKE! You're here."

"Yeah, you said to come around noon. So here I am!"

"Yeah, I know… but I didn't expect you to be on time." Mara said lamely. "How much did you see?"

"Almost your whole performance, that was amazing! I forgot how good you are." He said his smile beaming.

"Thanks," she said her face turning pink. Luke gasped, and Mara asked, "What?"

"Mara Jade, are you… blushing?"

"No!" Mara said trying to cover her ever reddening cheeks.

"You ARE blushing!" Luke poked fun. "That NEVER happens! EVER!"

"STOP!"

"Aww, but you're so cute!" Luke said pulling her hands away from her face. Unconsciously bringing our heroes very close to one another. They each froze for a second, and stared into each other's bewildered eyes. Then Mara cleared her throat and asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Luke stumbled, "let's get started."

"Okay, so what did Leia teach you?" Mara asked stepping close.

"I-uh, I… don't really remember much." He stammered.

"Do you at least know where your hands go?" She asked just a little annoyed.

"Huh?" Luke asked dumbly, he couldn't help it. She was so close, and so beautiful, he couldn't even remember his own name at this point! Mara effortlessly slapped him in the back of his head.

"Try to concentrate!"

"Okay, I'm sorry; my hands go around your waist, right?" Luke asked timidly.

"Most of the time, yes." She smiled.

"Why not all of the time?" He asked in a whinny tone.

"Well sometimes your hands need to be other places, but we're starting out simple right now." She explained.

"Okay."

"Are you planning on standing there all day, or dancing?"

"Dancing?" Mara sighed and rolled her eyes at his reply. She actually had to take his hands and put them in the right place and put her arms around his neck… Sometimes he was such a child. Luke suddenly tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luke squeaked, his voice sounding panicked.

"Oh come on Luke, I'm not that revolting am I?" She asked looking up at his face, but he wouldn't make eye contact. She reached up and gently took a hold of his chin and pulled it down, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Hey, loosen up, take a deep breath."

Luke did as instructed and said, "I'm sorry Mara, it's not you! It's just… I don't want to hurt you. After hurting those poor other girls, I'm so afraid of hurting you too." He breathed. She smiled encouragingly, rubbed his tense shoulders.

"Luke, don't worry you're not going to hurt me, okay. But just to help you relax, let's try something a little different." She stepped to the side of him. "I'll teach you the steps first, okay. Than once you've got it on your own, we'll try it together, okay?"

"Okay," he breathed, relief seeping from his stiff frame.

Mara carefully showed him the basic steps, one-by-one, which he learned quickly. Then she turned on the music, and he got the rhythm. After both of them were sure he had it, Mara smiled with satisfaction and said, "Okay, now we try it together."

Luke made a face and whimpered slightly. "Hey," Mara encouraged. "You know the steps and music now. There's nothing to this." She put his hands in the right places and she folded hers around his neck… Luke gulped. "This is just like a lightsaber duel, just without the humming blades. It's all about foot work, okay?"

Luke nodded, and the music began to play, together they began to dance and after a few moments of not stepping on each other's feet, Luke started smiling brightly! "I'm dancing!" He said excitedly, "I'm really dancing!"

"Yes, you are!" Mara stated proudly, "I told you there was nothing to it!"

They danced and danced, then danced some more, till later that evening. Luke started getting braver so he leaned a few new steps and moves in that time. Completely tired out, both of our heroes ended you lying on a pile of mates in the corner.

"You were right, Mara." Luke breathed, "Dancing is a lot of fun."

"Stick with me, and all the girl's will have time keeping up with ya." She winked.

"I can't thank you enough Mara." Luke smiled kissing her forehead.

"No problem," she smiled, "It's been a long time since I've had that much fun dancing!" She smiled, mentally scolding herself, _'he didn't need to know that!'_ Wanting to change the subject, quickly Mara sat up and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"Me too, we could go out to eat together, or I could make us something and we could stay in." Luke offered.

"Well, I don't really want to go out, looking like this-"

"Like What?"

"Oh please, I'm a mess!" She smiled, "From class, from dancing."

"You look beautiful to me." Luke said with a smile, folding his arms behind his head. Mara tilted her head at him, giving him a look warning him not to mess with her! "You are!" He exclaimed.

"I'll let it slide this once, because I think all of that dancing has done something to your head! But let's not be ridiculous." Before Luke could argue Mara cut him off. "I don't really feel like going out, but then again, I don't want to force you to cook either-"

"Oh please, it the least I can do for you, we'll both get cleaned up and meet back at my place for dinner, okay?"

"I still don't like-"

"It's okay, really! Go get a hot shower, and by the time your hair is dried, I'll have dinner ready okay?"

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure!"

**

* * *

About Thirty Minutes Later…**

Luke ran home, washed his hands (that's important!), and prepared a quick casserole. He shoved his creation in the oven, had some veggies warming on the stove, employed Artoo to watch them, and hopped in the shower.

The ends of his blonde hair were still damp when he relieved Artoo of his duties… who was still gloating over his victory ((He'd tried to tell him Mara was perfect for him, but would he listen... Nooooo!)). Luke was so busy, blocking out the droids chatter, he didn't even notice Artoo had let someone in.

"That's a good look for you, Skywalker." Mara said, smiling when Luke jumped.

"Mara?"

"You better not let your guard down like that very often, Jedi. You know I could have been a threat." Mara reminded him taking a seat on the counter top beside the stove.

"Nah! Artoo wouldn't have let you in if he thought you were dangerous."

"Well, it's good to know he's taking good care of you for me." Mara said.

'_See, she's perfect!'_ Artoo beeped loudly in aggravation at his master!

"Yes Artoo, I agree." Luke smiled.

"What did he say, he sounded agitated."

"He was just expresses how wonderful you look." Luke covered up Artoo's outburst smoothly.

'_THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID, AND YOU KNOW IT!'_ The little droid said, slamming into Luke a few times, with impressive force.

"Are you sure, he doesn't seem to agree." Mara said smiling at the little droids behavior.

"Artoo-Detoo, sometimes I wonder if you're bolts aren't too tight!"

'_Funny, I say the same about you!'_ Artoo replied rolling over Luke's feet and blowing a raspberry at him. Then he rolled up to Mara and one of his many mechanical appendages extended, holding an Alderaanian Lily for her.

"Aww, thank you, Artoo, you remembered." Mara smiled smelling the aroma of the flower.

'_You're welcome, Mara'_ He turned hi little domed head towards Luke and chirped smugly. _'Take notes, kid!'_ And he rolled back to his station.

"What'd he remember?" Luke asked.

"That Alderaanian Lilies are my favorite." Mara smiled brightly giggling, "I can't believe he remembered that."

"Yeah, for a droid he's caring and considerate… MOST OF THE TIME!"

'_Ahh, you're just jealous because you didn't think of that!'_ Artoo snapped.

"You realize that's going to be no living with him now, right?" Luke asked leaning in close to Mara.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Mara smiled.

"Well dinner is ready, if you could go pick a holo-film, I'll bring it to you." Luke suggested.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you wait on me like that! We'll each fix a plate, and drink and select a film together." Mara said insistently.

"As you wish," Luke commented, pulling the casserole out of the oven.

They each fixed a plate, and drink and went into the living area. But they didn't even switch on the holovid. They were enjoying their conversation so much that they didn't need it. Artoo sat back in his station, watching very carefully, their every move. No one made his master come alive like that woman did… and vise-versa! He sighed sadly, wishing they'd just kiss and get it over with! _'HUMANS!'_ he cursed, he'd never understand their thinking process.

**

* * *

Mara's Apartment Door…**

After dinner, Luke walked her home, to her door. It was late and no matter how strong he knew she was, he felt better walking her there himself.

"Well, thank you for dinner. It was very good!"

"Anytime, it was fun, I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"You already have a zillion times today!"

"Yeah, I know, but I can't seem to say it enough. I'm so thankful we have each other."

"Yeah, we're lucky." Mara smiled sleepily leaning on her door frame. "So, I'll see you tomorrow in class, Skywalker?"

"Yeah, definitely, you're getting the results of your trials tomorrow, are you nervous?" Luke asked.

"Yes and no, I'm trying not to thank about it too much… But I really hope I was good enough. I really want to move on with my life…as a Jedi."

"Well no matter what, I am so proud of you and I know, you have given it your all!" He hugged her tight and pulled back to kiss her forehead. He looked down on her lovely face, those gorgeous green-eyes, those soft, sweet pink lips. Before they even knew what they were doing, they both leaned in and started kissing each other timidly on the lips, with all of the gentleness of a first kiss. Luke rapped his arms around her tight, gaining confidence; and backed her against the wall, crushing her into it. Mara kissed him back passionately, and couldn't remember ever experiencing a feeling like this before.

Suddenly Mara _'came to her senses'_ and pushed him away. "Luke what are we doing!" She asked incredulously.

Luke's eye's opened slowly, and he looked down on her speechlessly.

"We can't do this, we can't date or kiss like that, we're not a couple, we're best friends!" Mara said hugging herself tight.

"You didn't feel that?" Luke asked quietly.

"I'm preparing you for other women, more worth your time, and teaching you how to dance. I'm doing this to help a friend not-"

"Not fall in Love?" Luke supplied for her.

"YES, exactly! So, let's just go to bed, get some sleep and forget it ever happened!" Mara said opening her door enough to squeeze in and close it, before Luke could even thank to react, then she Jedi-proofed her locks so he couldn't get in, even if he used the force. To escape the sound of his pleads and banging, she locked herself in her room, and ended up staying there, for the rest of night. Wishing she'd slugged him for kissing her like that… even if it was the best kiss she'd ever had! What a mess she was in!

Luke gave up and dragged himself back to his apartment. Artoo had all kinds of questions for him when he walked in, but he waved him off and ignored him… He'd really messed things up. Mara was definitely one of the best things that'd ever happened to him. She was such a wonderful person, caring, strong, and her kiss… Luke closed his eyes and relived the feeling of her soft, sweet lips on his. He'd kissed a few girls in his life… but none of them held a candle to Mara's kisses.

He went in his room, and after readying himself for bed quickly, he crashed down on it. He'd wanted their first kiss to be special, cherished, romantic… and in his mind it was… until Mara opened his eyes to the reality of the situation. He just hoped he could find a way to make it up to her before she blasted off the planet. He knew she wouldn't do that until she was sworn in officially as a Jedi, which gave him five days, at the most. The results were posted tomorrow and everyone who made it had to take part in a big ceremony. He really had his work cut out for him, he whispered a prayer heavenward, "May the Force be with me."

_

* * *

Poor Luke! Like it, love it, hate it, let me know! But please be kind, my heart can only take so much! THANKS AGAIN, everyone who wrote in! I Love you all! Till next time, TTFN!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	10. Han & Luke's Heat to Heart

_Dear Readers,_

_I hope everybody is doing okay out there! Chapter 10 is here, but before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter 9…_

**Sithspawned –** Mara's SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO stubborn… but we all still love her! She'll come around ((and in the very near future too! YAH!)) Don't you worry! I just hope you like it! Much Love!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Poor Lukie! It would have been really funny, and I originally wrote it that way! But I ended up cutting Luke a break, ((Poor guy's already got a broken-heart, and knowing Mara if she'd punched him, he'd have a lot more than that broken)) LoL! And I loved the whole image you gave me, those two salsa dancing! HAHA! Glad you're still likin' it; hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sunsoarer –** I'm pumping these chapters out as fast as my little fingers can, sorry to leave you in suspense. Glad you still like it, I hope you enjoy and DON'T BECOME A FRUIT! LoL, Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** I can't tell you how much I enjoy your reviews! You're comments always make me laugh! And when you reach into the computer and had your little heart to heart with Mara… LMAO! Haha! Thank you so much for your funny, wonderful review! I hope you like this chapter! Much Love! ((And you might want to read the dedication!))

**Zanger –** Wow! I'm so glad you enjoyed! Thank you so much for pointing out my typos too! That's what I get for posting at 5 in the morning ((I couldn't sleep))! I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** CRAZY PEOPLE DO ROCK… sanity is overrated! LoL! Thanks, I needed some good reviews to snack on ((Wow, you reviewed three times! You might want to read the dedication!))! Haha! Yeah, I read that story too, it was ssssssoooooo cute! Artoo in love… along with Luke and Mara! Glad you liked it; I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** I'm so glad you liked Artoo's little moments! THEY'RE SO IN LOVE, yes, but they never make it easy do they! He's an update, PLEASE LIVE! ((Where would I be with out your fun reviews to keep me going!)) Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Tensixtythree –** Here's another update, hope you like it! THANKS for your review! Much Love!

**Mara Look-a-like –** Glad to bring you some cheer! ((YAH!)) You're right, they're **_so_** stubborn, but we still love them! THANK YOU so much for you fun review, it made me laugh! I hope you enjoy this new chapter too! Much Love!

**Jelp –** Yep, I'm a human and I don't even understand us! Haha! Thank you for your fun review! I hope you like this chapter too!

**mrs. skywalker –** Here it is, a little sooner than spring break ((YAH!)) I hope you like it and WOW, I heart Luke too! THANKS FOR WRITING IN! Much Love!

_Dedicated to **Jedi-Lover** for all her support, I couldn't have made it without ya! AND to **Saber Girl Leia** for being so great, in all three of her reviews for chapter 9! BLESS THE BOTH OF YOU!_

**

* * *

**

"Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"

_Chapter 10 – Han & Luke's Heart-To-Heart

* * *

_

**Two Days Later…**

Han was working on his ship, and it's temperamental hyperdrive, when his com rang. He sat up and answered it, "Solo."

"Hi honey," Leia said sounding worried.

"What's up, Sweetheart?"

"By any chance is my brother down there?"

"Hang on, I'll look." He got up on top of the Falcon, and sure as you're born, pair of booted feet were hanging out of the cockpit of his X-wing. "You're in luck, princess! I think those are his feet hanging out of that cockpit over yonder, Why?"

"I've been trying to contact him for two days now, and he won't answer. I think something's gone wrong between him and Mara." She explained.

"Yeah, I think you could be right." Han nodded. "He's working on his ship, that's never a good sign."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's one thing we have in common. If something's up, like I'm really stressed about something, or upset, where's the first place you know to look for me?"

"The Falcon." Leia answered immediately.

"Exactly, working on this 'bucket of bolts' always seems to help me think or clear my head, and Luke's the same way."

"Do you think you could talk to him?"

"Oh, come on Leia-"

"Honey, you both are men, if something is bothering him, he'd probably rather relate to another guy, than his sister. Could you at least try please… For me?" she pleaded.

"Yeah, I guess I could try to talk to him." Han managed to groan out, the things she made him do. "But I better get a reward or something for this! Cause I was very busy before you called."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you were really working hard." Leia said flatly.

"Was that sarcasm dripping in your voice, cause you know, I could get back to work on my ship and forget about your request." Han threatened playfully.

"NO, no, please talk to him and see what's wrong." She said very fast, "I'll make it worth your while."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, Chewie could keep the kids tonight…" Leia trailed off letting his imagination fill in the blanks.

"I'll do it! Well, I would stick around and talk to you longer, but I've got work to do! Talk to ya later, Beautiful! You handle the Wookiee, I'll take the Jedi!" And with that he cut the connection and climbed down the Falcon.

He walked over to Luke's ship and knocked on the side, holding back a laugh as the feet hanging out nearly jumped out of their boots. "One minute!" Came his muffled replied. The feet disappeared into the ship and Luke popped up, with his face covered in thick, black smudges. "Han!"

"Hiya Kid, what's up, somethin' wrong with your ship?" He asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, it's just been a while since I gave her an upgrade." Luke explained.

"What made you decide to do that all of a sudden?"

"Well, ya never know when I'll be needed half-way across the galaxy on some disturbance of some kind. It's nice to know my ship's not going to die on me." Luke explained reasonably.

"Luke, are you sure everything's okay?" Han asked in a truly concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah Han, I'm sure, why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't talked to your sister in two days. Mara's been over; playing with the kids so we know you weren't out on a date her? And you say you're fine, but you're eyes seem so dull, and pained looking, I find that hard to believe."

Luke said, and smiled, "You and Leia both are so good at reading me. I should have known I couldn't hide it from you two."

"Come on kid, tell me what's wrong." Han said taking a seat on a crate near by, patting a spot next to him. Luke came over and sat down too.

"I messed up, BIG time, Han." Luke said quietly.

"So this is about Mara isn't it?"

"Yes, I moved too fast and now she won't even talk to me."

"Wait a minute here; now, what did you do that was so bad?"

"Well, I kissed her." Luke admitted.

"So what, I've seen you kiss her before!" Han said, a little confused.

"No, you don't get it, I REALLY kissed her, on the lips, passionately!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Han suddenly understood all too well.

"But it was a team effort, **_she_** kissed **_me_** **too**! I don't get what she's so upset about!" Luke pouted.

"She wasn't very happy was she?" Han had to hold back a laugh.

"No, I thought for sure she was going to slug me! But instead she's doing something much more painful. She's stopped talking to me, she's avoiding me and…" he sighed, "I don't know, I'm beginning to doubt. I mean, if she meant all of the things she said in those letters… she wouldn't have pushed me away like that… would she?"

"Now don't get jittery, Luke! You love her and she obviously loves you too-"

"If this is how she treats people she cares about, it's not far from the way she treated me when she used to hate me!"

"Mara has never hated you! You've said that yourself a thousand times. She was being brainwashed, by old Palpy!" Han pat him on back. "What exactly is she doing?"

"Well, yesterday we announced who had passed their trails. Who out of our students were getting sworn into full-fledged jedi knighthood." Luke explained. All of the students were gathered together to watch, because this is the greatest number of padawans being sworn to knighthood in many years."

"Yeah, Jacen and Jania haven't stopped talking about it yet. Their class got to be there too." Han interrupted.

"Yeah I know, when I was announced, and the applauds had died down, those two shouted 'YAH UNCLE LUKE!'" Luke smiled.

"Well, they're very proud of their uncle, ya know."

"They cheered loudly for Mara too, it was so cute."

"Yeah, they were telling us, she made it."

Luke smiled with pride, "Not only did she pass with fly colors, but she received the best score in her class."

"Wow, that's amazing." Han smiled.

"Yeah, but I wasn't too surprised, I mean Mara's amazing in whatever she does… well, except cooking, but I can do that." Luke laughed, but then his pained expression returned, and his laughter died. "When I congratulated her, after the ceremony… her voice and eyes were so cold… she said, 'thank you Master Skywalker,' and shook my hand, wouldn't let me hug her."

"Ouch," Han squinted, "That had to hurt!"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with her! She's got me so confused! I mean, our first date was great; she was so sweet and charming. And I really thought she was interested. Then the next day, she's the same sweet Mara from the night before. But after I kissed her, she was so distance, so different; I don't know what to think!"

"I hate to break it to ya, kid, but their all like that."

"Who?" Luke asked dumbly.

"Women!" Han said, "You never know whether their coming or going! Can't live with em' can't live with out em'!" Han smiled, "Don't you dare tell your sister I said that though."

"Leia used to make you feel the same way?"

"Yep, and sometimes she still does. But as confusing and down right crazy as all women can be, I understand her a lot better than the rest of em." He grinned.

"I used to feel the same about Mara, now… I'm not so sure."

"Listen Luke, if I know Mara as well as I think I do, it's not you she's upset with. Deep down she's kicking herself for all that's goin on! She truly loves you but she thinks she's not good enough for you. She thinks you deserve a lot better than she can give you."

"That's silly! If we love each other, really, truly _love_ one another, that's all I need!"

"I know that kid, but you need to let her know that!" Han advised. "Didn't you guys have a deal between you?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to teach me to dance and I teach her how to cook. But how are we supposed to teach each other anything if she's being so stubborn?"

"Don't let her be! If she bites, bite back, let her know how you feel, she'll listen, I know she will!"

"How am I to do that? 'Teach me how to slow dance Mara. ohh, and by the way, I love ya?'"

"I know you're not very good with this! But Luke, you have to try!"

"I don't know if I can, Han." Luke said sadly.

"I'm going to tell you something Chewie told me along time ago. 'If you wake up in the morning and the first person that comes to mind is her? Or if you simply can't picture the rest of your life with out her? You CAN'T let her get away or you will regret it for the rest of your life!' I heard that from a male who's been married for almost eighty years now. And you're hearing it from a man who's been married for seven years, to the love of my life. Think about that." Han said patting him on the back as he got up to get back to work on his ship.

"Hey Han," Luke called out.

"Yeah," he asked turning around to regard him.

"Thanks for the talk, brother. I really needed it!" Luke smiled gratefully.

"Just send us invitations to the wedding, okay kid!" Han winked, "You'll do alright! See ya around!"

With that Luke finish up, locked his ship up and went to get cleaned up. He had something very important to attend to.

**

* * *

Mara's apartment…**

Mara sat on her couch, hugging a pillow to herself. She'd only distanced herself from Luke for two days now. In this short time, her life seemed empty without him. As much as her heartached, she assured herself it was in his best interest. Over the last year, they'd gotten so close, too close.

But if they were so wrong for one another, why did it hurt so much! She shook her head and tossed the pillow aside. She had to stop torturing herself with thoughts of him. He was far too good for the likes of her! But asking her to stop thinking of him was like asking her to stop breathing! And that kiss… his kiss didn't make it any easier either! If anything it made it more painful pushing him away!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Mara nearly jumped out of her skin, "Who's there," she called?

"Mara!" Luke called, "It's me, you've got this thing Jedi-Proofed again!"

"Go away Luke!"

"No, I need to talk to you!"

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Mara yelled back it was a lot easier to yell at him, if she couldn't see him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, we need to talk now!" He demanded.

"Luke," she whined loudly, "go home, PLEASE!"

"NO! Now open this door before I break it down the old fashioned way!" Luke threatened. Mara rolled her eyes and let him open the door.

"Luke – why are you all wet!" She asked, taking in his drowned appearance.

"I took a walk and what I have to say can't wait!"

"But Luke, you'll catch your death in those wet clothes! Not to mention ruin my carpet." She muttered trying to get him to smile. "Look, you left some of your old clothes here in case of emergencies, why don't you go dry off?"

"But I have to talk to you, now!"

"Go change and I promise I'll listen." She smiled a little, pushing him in the right direction. He disappeared into her room for a moment, and she lit her fireplace, knowing he would definitely want to warm up. He came back in wearing dry clothes and bare feet. "Where should I put my wet clothes?"

"Give em here, I'll hang em to dry. You go ahead and get yourself warmed up." Now she disappeared into the 'fresher and busied herself hanging his things to dry. Giving Luke a chance to play out his strategy in his mind one more time. Then he just sat, and waited for her to reappear.

"Okay, I've got everything drying in the 'fresher. Now what is it you just had to tell me?" Mara asked.

"I don't want to forget." Luke said quietly, with much feeling.

"Forget what?" She asked, hopping she was wrong, on where he was going with this.

"Our kiss, I don't want to forget it ever happened."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She said not looking at him.

"Why, because it's true? Mara-"

"Luke, we've already been through this! We're friends, BEST friends!"

"And you're happy with that?"

"Yes, aren't you?" Mara said smoothly.

"You mean to tell me, you've never wanted more? After all of these years we've been together, you've never craved something more?"

"Yes, Luke, it's too dangerous. We'd ended up hating each other and I couldn't bare that!"

"Mara," The way he said her name, like she was the most precious thing in his world. Luke scooted closer, and sighed. "You're the most wonderful person I know. You are my best friend, and I couldn't bare it if anything ever destroyed that. But at the same time… I feel like we could be missing out on something here, something so fantastic, it beyond our dreams." Luke said quietly, but she heard every word.

"Come on Luke, you deserve so much better than anything I could ever give you! It would never work out between you and me." She said clearly, but her eyes were telling him a different story, she was weakening.

"So our kiss, meant nothing to you?" He asked.

"Yes, it meant nothing." Mara said, but he could see so much pain in her eyes, great pain, he knew she wasn't telling him the truth. "Luke, we're too different."

"I don't believe that and neither do you." Luke said accusingly.

This whole time, Luke is slowly moving closer and closer trapping her against the couch. "You need someone who'll take care of you, and love you, someone-"

"-Who can put me in my place, take me down a peg whenever I need it. Someone who can get me through both the good times and the bad. Some one… very special, that I know could spend the rest of my life with."

"Yeah, not me." Mara said trying to push him back a little, but to no aleve.

"Yes, I need all of those things… I need **_you_**, Mara."

"No you don't." She whispered.

"Yes I do," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Luke, we can't – we can't fall in love." He pulled her close and both of them closed their eyes enjoying the other's nearness. Just before he leaned in to kiss her, a mere breath away, Luke whispered, "But it's already too late."

_

* * *

Wow, I think that's my best chapter yet, Like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope all of you enjoyed but let me know, I LOVE Hearing from all of you! I'll have more up soon! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! Till next time, TTFN!  
**-SailorLeia**_


	11. Luke Spills His Secret

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi everybody, spring is here, and so is chapter 11! I hope all of you are doing okay out there! JUST A WARNING: This chapter is a little sad at the end. Please don't write me flames; my heart can only take so much! Anyways enough of my talk! SPECIAL Thanks to everybody who reviewed chapter 10!_

**Sithspawned –** Aww, thank you ((I'm proud of that chapter!))! Yeah, Leia's overprotective in a sneaky way, and she's always dragging poor Han into everything too…NOT! He's just as bad, their so great! Thank you so much for writing in, your reviews are a joy! I really hope you like this chapter too! ((When the truth comes out!)) Much Love!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Wow! Thank you so much, I believe your review was one of the most enthused I got! I'm so glad you liked it that much! ((I'm so proud of that chapter!)) Thank you so much, LOVED hearing from you, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** Well I'm glad you enjoyed so much! (('Honored,' wow!)) I never would have made it with out your support and e-mails! THANK YOU SO MUCH, for everything! And I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Zanger –** Yeah, there are some more serious conversations and situations going on now, but the comedy will be a lot more obvious in future chapters. I hope you like it, Thank you so much for reading and writing in! Much Love!

**Mara Look-a-like –** Thank you so much! I'm so glad I actually made someone feel 'gitty' and 'excited!' I hope you like this chapter too! ((And thanks, I think it's my best chapter too… so far!)) Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Sure! You gave me great inspiration (( I was telling myself, "If she actually wrote in more than once like that… I have to keep going!"))! Cause I've been having a hard time lately! THANK YOU for all of your kindness and funny reviews! Bless your heart! And a lot of Mara's problems are revealed in this chapter! I'm glad you liked Han/Leia's moment, I think it's funnier sometimes, when they just make an appearance ((They're great!))! I really hope you like this chapter too! ((Now I've got you saying it!)) Much Love!

**Jelp –** I laughed at your review so hard! You're GREAT! Thank you for writing in ((And enjoy the L/M kisses!)) Much Love!

**hoygal –** Oh THANK YOU! You're so nice! Yeah, I know how ya mean; some fanfics dialog is forced and unnatural… Then ya feel like slapping the writer… even if you liked the story itself! LoL! I'm so glad you're likin' it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Ahh! He will tell her in this chapter ((You're the only one who's mentioned that! YAH, SD04!))! Anyways, we're so proud of Han! He's great even without 'that hockey-religion' backing him up! I appreciate you taking the time and writing in even if the computer wasn't yours! ((Wow! THANK YOU!)) I hope you like this chapter! Much Love!

**SoloKenobi –** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! Haven't heard from you in a little while! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Calli 1 –** Sorry to make you wait so long, but glad you like it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! THANK YOU SO MUCH for writing in, I hope to hear from you more often!

_Dedicated to everyone who wanted the kiss to happen! ((IT'S ALL FOR YOU!))_

**

* * *

**

"Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"

_**Chapter 11** – Luke's Spills His Secret

* * *

_

**Back In Mara's Apartment…**

Luke bent his sandy blonde head, and ever so gently brushed his lips across hers. Mara knew she should push him away; tell him to stop doing this to her, but instead of doing what she should… Mara did what she wanted most! She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the moment to the fullest. Luke crushed her against his body, lowering her to the soft sofa and deepened the kiss. They lie there for a long while, just kissing, and enjoying this moment. It only ended when they were forced to come up for air!

Out of breath, but so happy, Luke leaned his forehead on Mara's. Both were smiling with their eyes closed. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that one!" Luke chuckled, making Mara giggle cutely.

"I guess not… Luke, what are we doing? I mean, when did things change so much?" She asked.

"I don't know, we've been friends for so long and you've always been special to me. It's hard to tell." Mara moved, Luke smiled when she didn't pull away from him. Instead she cuddled close him, stayed in his arms, and slightly nuzzled his neck.

"You've got a point there. We've always cared for one another, all these years."

Luke nodded; he couldn't believe how comfortable they were with one another… how right she felt, in his arms.

"Do you really think you need me?" she asked bringing her head up to look him in the eye.

"I know I do, Mara… there isn't a doubt in my mind." He replied seriously.

"Well I **_am_** always yanking your butt outta trouble!" Mara smiled serenely even though she was poking fun.

"As I recall, I've 'yanked your butt outta trouble' a few times too." He reminded.

"Yeah yeah!" Mara said flatly, she involuntarily squeaked when Luke pinned her back down on the sofa… with surprising force.

"Give it up Jedi Jade! You're beaten!" He said playfully.

"Never!" She exclaimed, "You can't make me!"

"Oh no?" He asked holding her arms over her head with one hand. "Let's see if this changes your mind." He began to tickle her tummy and she began to laugh hysterically and trying her best to squirm away!

"Stop stop STOP!" She begged.

"Not till you admit it," Luke grinned, barely able to hold on to her.

"Okay okay OKAY OKAY!"

"Yes," Luke asked, finally stopping.

"You Sithspawned, twisted-" He tickled her again and she squirmed and giggled. "FORCE! Okay! We're even, we're EVEN!"

"That's better," Luke said freeing her and kissing down her neck.

With great-effort Mara managed to say, "That's what… you think now." Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, on the carpeted floor next to the sofa. Mara was on top of him tickling him. He kicked and squirmed, while laughing hysterically, just like Mara had moments ago! He begged for her to stop, but she smiled and yelled over his pleas, "Not till you say you're sorry! Say you're sorry! Come on."

"ALRIGHT, I'm SORRY! PLEASE STOP!"

Mara stopped tickling him and smoothed his hair down, "Good boy!"

He wrapped his arms around her tight, "You're something, ya know!"

"I know," she smiled as Luke pulled her into another kiss. Mara couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Being cute, kissing, snuggling, it was what she'd always dreamed of. She allowed him to kiss her, sweetly for a moment. Then a thought struck her, and she pulled away a little. "Wait a minute, what about your admirer?"

"Huh?" Luke asked still a little dazed from their latest kiss.

"Your secret admirer, I though you were in love with her? Did you give up on her?" She asked sitting up, Luke chuckled a little. "What?"

"Nothing, I haven't given up on her." Luke smiled, sitting up with her in his lap. "She's right here."

"What?" Mara asked truly playing her part to the end. "What are you getting at?"

"She's you, Mara." Luke explained, "My admirer was you all along."

"You think it was me?" She asked.

"I know, it was you." He replied with confidence.

"I see, and what outstanding evidence have you to show for this accusation?" Mara asked not believing he knew for sure.

"The night I was supposed to meet her in the park, and Calli ruined it. I came here and you were sick, so I put you to bed-"

"Yeah, I remember that part, but what gave you the idea I am your admirer?" She asked, knowing he had a tendency to ramble on.

"Well anyways, when I was about to go to bed, I walked around and switched all of your lights off. When I checked the living area, you'd left out the stationary you used, the dress, the flower, and even some ruff drafts of letters." Luke explained, Mara was speechless, that explained a lot. She knew she couldn't remember stashing that stuff before he came in.

"So you've known, all of this time?" She asked quietly, her confusion clearly shown.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell me?" Mara asked, in a confused tone of voice. "Why didn't you let me know?"

"Why didn't you tell me you cared so much? Why did you have to be so secretive? We could have been together years ago."

"When between Gabriel and Callista?" Mara asked her temper beginning to show.

"That's not fair-"

"You're right, it's incredibly unfair! Every time I turned around, you were with someone else. What was I supposed to do?"

"Mara, if you had given me, the slightest hint, that you liked me at all… None of them would have had a chance." Luke said sincerely.

"Oh that is crap!" Mara said standing up. "When you were with those women, ANY of them, I didn't exist. You only had eyes for them."

"Mara-" Luke stood up, trying to butt in.

"At least I had a good reason for being secretive! But you, I know what you were doing. Boy, am I on to you." Mara said smoothly, her eyes flashed dangerously. "You didn't like it, that I kept secret like this from you. So you decide to get even with me, and make me believe you actually care-"

"I do care, Mara-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked the pain heard in her voice, and clearly written on her face.

"When I first found out about this you were sick. And my only objective that night, was to take care of you. When you woke up with a fever, I ended up staying awake most of the night and that gave me time to think. Yes, I wanted to teach you not to hide thing, like this, from me. But I would never hurt you to do so." Luke said gripping her shoulders.

Mara stared into his eyes for a moment or two; she knew what he was doing. The very thing she'd feared most. He was willing to pretend he cared, just so he wouldn't hurt her. "You already have." She finally said, she held on to her forehead and said quietly, "Get out, Luke."

"What?"

"Get outta here, go home. I can't deal with this right now, I need time to think, just-just… go away, please."

"No."

"Luke, I mean it, if you don't get out of here right now. I'll say or do something we'll both regret…" Mara said tears gathering in her eyes. "Please… just go." She begged.

So with a heavy heart, Luke Skywalker did as he was asked. He slipped back into his boots and folded his still drying clothes over his arm. As he walked towards the door, tears gathered in his own eyes, and just before he left the apartment… He could hear Mara's sods. He wanted to run to her, pull her in his arms and cry his heart our right along with her. But like she said, either one of them might say or do something they regret. So without another word, Luke stepped out of the apartment and into the darkened hallway. It looked to be a long, lonelynight for both of our heroes.

_

* * *

I know, it's heart wrenching to read, but she had to know. PLEASE HANG IN THERE, Happy days are ahead, I promise it gets so much better! I'm working on the next chapter right now, trying to get it up quickly! Please write in and let me know what you think, I love hearing from all of you and have no life… really, you laugh, but it's true! I hope everyone liked it and I promise chapter 12 will be up **soon**! THANKS AGAIN everyone for reading and writing in for chapter 10! I Love you all, till next time, TTFN!  
**-SailorLeia** _


	12. Han & Leia Step In

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello, I'm back with Chapter 12! I hope everybody's doing okay out there! This chapter isn't as sad as the last one, but it isn't my best either. I hope you all like it, but that's enough of my rambling (like I tend to do), Let's get this party started! I want to take a moment and give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 11…_

**Sithspawned –** THANK YOU so much for your nice review (I was so afraid I was going to get flames)! I read your review, which was first as usual, and I thought to myself, if she thought it was okay… than it must be okay! So THANKS AGAIN, and I really hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Calli 1 –** Aww, here's a cyber-tissue for your tears ((Ya know the kind you can blow your nose on too, LoL!)) Sorry it was so sad, but I promise it'll get better! ((I couldn't sleep at night if one of my stories had a bad or 'unhappy' ending!)) I hope you like this chapter and I thank you for your kind review ((I was so afraid of receiving flames! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KINDNESS, BLESS YOU!)) Much Love!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Wow, thank you so much for you encouragement, and enthusiasm! I LOVE lllllllllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg INTERESTING conversations between the characters too! THANK YOU SO MUCH, Much Love!

**Mara Look-a-like –** DUDE, you love tickle wars too! ((YAH, I'm not alone in the world!)) I'm so glad you liked that! I promise it gets better! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your fun and sweet review! I really was so afraid no one would keep reading after that last post! THANKS AGAIN and I really hope you like this chapter too! ((You 'love' it? Really? I'm so honored! Bless your heart!)) Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Oh thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it ((And one writer to another, it's nice to know you understand what I mean!)) Mara is just so convinced she's not good enough, she miss understood his words and you're gonna see that touched on in this chapter quite a bit. THANK YOU for being so nice! And SO encouraging, I liked your little pep talk to Mara too! THANKS AGAIN! Much Love ((LoL!))!

**mrs. skywalker –** YAH! Glad I was just in time and I'm so glad you liked it! THANK YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO! Much Love! ((WOW! You reviewed and read it twice! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it that much! Bless you!))

**Jelp –** Haha, LoL! You are really good at making me laugh! THANKS, for the laugh and the kind review! I promise it gets better! I hope you like this chapter too! MUCH LOVE!

**Sweetdeath04 –** ((passes SD04 the cyber tissues!)) I got teary writing that one! AND I'M THE DARN WRITER! The reminder of all L/M have been through, wasn't _'really'_ planned, it just kind of happened, but I'm glad you liked that! I tell you my stomach was in knots posting that last chapter! I thought for sure no one would like it! And YOU'RE RIGHT! I know it's really dangerous to say this ((his ego doesn't need to be inflated anymore! It's amazing to me and Leia he get through a doorway, LoL!)) BUT Luke could learn a thing or two from Han. And you'll see that a little bit in this chapter! I hope you enjoy, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING IN, You are Wonderful! Much Love!

**Miss Krux –** Aww, here's a cyber tissue (for your tears) sorry the last chapter was so sad. I promise it gets better! Thank you so much for writing in! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** Well I'll tell you one thing, if I did write for the NJO, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo would not DIE ((I think both of their deaths were so pointless and unnecessary!))! (Clears throat awkwardly!)… Sorry, I still haven't gotten over that yet! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENTS! And your conversation with Mara was hilarious! Comforting Luke in his time of need was very friendly of you too! LoL! You're so bad! THANK YOU SO MUCH for giving me a good laugh and getting me through another chapter! BLESS YOU! Much Love!

**lilyskywalker –** OH WOW! Thank you so much for writing in and telling me that! After that last post I was afraid I would lose readers and THERE YOU ARE! BLESS YOU! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Star Sheep –** Oh yeah, I know what you mean! Don't you just love it when teachers pull stuff like that? LoL, I'm not mad, goodness, you've got nothing to worry about there! THANK YOU for writing in, letting me know how you're doing and being so nice! Bless you and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**stupid-gizka –** "Best in years?" Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you so much for writing in! I truly appreciate it!

**SoloKenobi –** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

_Dedicated to all Corellians with large egos! ((Which means basically the whole planet, ROCK ON!)) And cyber-tissues, I used a whole megabyte of those things ((LoL))!_

**

* * *

**

"Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"

_**Chapter 12** – Han and Leia Step In ((FINALLY))

* * *

_

The next few days passed by very slowly for all of heroes. The entire Solo Family pitched in helping get everything planned and ready for the ceremony. The work was hard enough, but it seemed even harder when Luke and Mara weren't talking. The first day, they didn't talk; they didn't look at each other, or even acknowledge the other was there!

Yesterday, they did actually look at one another, and each time they did. They would share a look of longing and great pain. Then they would go about their work as if the moment hadn't even happened.

But Today… Every time they were near each other, arguments were started, insults were thrown and one if not both of them left the room in a huff. Leia Organa Solo grabbed her husband's arm and said, "Han, we have to stop this!"

"Stop what?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Stop them! They're tearing each other apart!" Leia stressed, "And we know they love each other, we've gotta do something! They need our help!"

"Okay, okay, we'll talk to them, just calm down." Han said griping her shoulders, and rubbing them a little. "You're so worked up, take it easy!"

"I know I shouldn't get so bent out of shape over this. But it's just, I remember what that feels like! I know exactly how they feel and I can't bare to watch them tear each other apart anymore!"

"I know Sweetheart, I agree with you; both of us have been there before." Han tipped Leia's head towards his. "We know what it's like, but we got through it. All they need is a push in the right direction."

"More like a violent shove at this point." Leia said darkly.

"Well then we'll shove 'em. We'll do as much as we can to help them, and hopefully they'll listen to us." Han said determinedly.

"So you want to help them too?"

"Of course I do, Leia. We never would have made it to where we are today if it wasn't that kid and his sand-brained ideas! Him and Mara both deserve some happiness in their lives, I really want to help them if I can, and I know you do."

"Can I kiss you?" Leia asked smiling a little.

"Do you have to ask?" Han asked playfully and she leaned in giving him a sweet kiss on his lips.

**

* * *

Meanwhile… Across The Room…**

Luke was checking over all of the student's work, and so far they were all doing a great job. But of course his focus didn't stick to the stage and seats they'd all spent the last few days setting up in their brand new auditorium. His gaze drifted to the red-head woman sitting amongst the students, laughing and carrying on right along with them as they polished the stage. She looked so wonderful, Luke couldn't take his eyes off her, and since she didn't notice his stare… He took a seat in a nearby chair, and just admired her from a far. She had her hair tied back in a cute pony-tail all day. When she finished off her polish, she smiled at a job well done, and took her hair down letting it tumble over her shoulders. She was so beautiful, and Luke missed her dearly. He missed all of the fun they used to have together.

Before he even knew what was going on, Mara was heading towards him… and before Luke even knew what he was doing, he was already asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're ordering dinner, if that's okay with you, _Master_." She said his title as if it was an insult.

"Nice attitude," He replied, "No wonder it took you this long to reach Knighthood." He quipped.

"Maybe it was my attitude, then again, maybe if my master wasn't such a player I would have learned a lot quicker!" She spat.

"Oh please," he said flatly, "You were the one letting Lando feel you up in public!"

"That was a cover job and he tried, but never actually got that far, AND YOU know it! But you know, I'm curious… what's your excuse for all the obscene things you did in public with Calli, Gabriel or whoever else? I didn't think Jedi had those kind of missions."

"Yeah, I didn't need to hire people to spend time with me. That's the difference." Luke said coldly.

Mara was about to spat another insult his way, a really good one, but she stopped herself before she spoke a word. Her face changed from angry to sad and she asked, "What's happened to us, Luke? We used to be friends not so long ago, ya know?" Mara said softening a little. "Right now, all we're doing is ripping each other apart; doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Of course it bothers me, Mara! I can't stand us being like this! But you insist on keeping me at arms length. Why are you pushing me away?" Luke asked seriously, neither of them noticing Han and Leia listening nearby.

"I'll explain it to you someday, but right now, you wouldn't understand." Mara said sadly.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! I feel like I could tell you anything, but obviously, you don't feel the same." Luke said.

"It's not like that Luke-"

"Than tell me what's wrong, at least try." Luke begged, "I want to try and understand what's wrong here."

"Luke…"

"Please Mara…" He begged, his voice cracking on unshed tears. Tears appeared in Mara's eyes as she tilted her head slight.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just can't." She whispered, choking on her own tears. She quickly walked away and left him sitting all alone.

Luke took a deep shaky breath, and tried to keep his tears at bay. This was torture; he was so in love with someone who wanted nothing to do with him. She wouldn't even tell him why. She was probably afraid of hurting him more-

"Ya alright kid?" Han asked clapping him on his back.

"Yeah Han, I'm okay." Luke sighed.

"I see you were trying to talk to, Jade. Did ya get anywhere?"

Luke was silent for a moment then said, "No, she won't talk to me at all. All she says is I wouldn't understand. But how can I understand if she won't explain it to me?"

"I don't know, kid, I stopped trying to understand women years ago." Han said trying to cheer him up a little. But Luke didn't even smile.

"The other night she wasn't this way. Do you think it's something I said?" He asked as his sister came to join them.

"Well, you could have. You have a tendency to say the wrong thing. We know you mean well, but sometimes it just comes out wrong." Leia supplied.

"Do you remember your exact words?" Han asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well tell us, maybe we can figure out what happened." Leia went along with Han's thinking.

"Well after I talked to you, I went right over to Mara's apartment. And had some trouble getting in."

"She was still sore about the kiss wasn't she?" Han chuckled.

"Yeah, she didn't really want to see me, and when I did kiss her, she said forget it ever happened. I told her I didn't want to forget the kiss we shared; and she said we're best friends it was too dangerous to even try a relationship like that. We'd only end up hating each other."

"She said something like that to me before." Leia said nodding.

"She went on saying that things would never work between us, that I deserved so much better than her… like there's such thing! She went on saying the kiss meant nothing, but the pain I saw in her eyes I knew she wasn't telling me the truth. Then she started trying to describe the kind of woman I did deserve and I cut her off, finishing her description. I started cornering her, she tried, with little effort, to push me away saying 'she wasn't the one.' I told her I need her, And she whispered, 'we couldn't fall in love.'" Luke paused for a moment before continuing, lost in his memory. His aching heart couldn't forget the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, the smell of her skin, feel of her sweet lips on his. "And I said, "It's too late."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!" Han asked; abruptly bring Luke ((and Leia)) back to reality.

"Han!" Leia scolded.

"WHAT! HONESTLY, Leia! I taught the boy well, and that was awesome!" Han argued.

"He's not done yet, that's not the whole story!" Leia scolded Han then turned to her brother, "That's not it is it? You're not finished, right?"

Luke shook his head 'yes.'

"See, he's not done, let him tell his story!" Leia scolded further.

"Alright, alright! Geez!" Han pouted, reminding Luke of his niece and nephews.

"Please continue Luke," Leia said politely.

"Well… we kissed…" Luke admitted fidgeting like a little boy in his seat.

"So she definitely kissed you back?" Han asked.

"Yeah, there was a few moments where we were both so happy… I would give anything to see her smile like that again." Luke said once again lost in his memory.

"Well, how did it go from cute to getting kicked out?" Han asked.

"I guess it all started when she pulled away and asked me, 'what about your admirer, I thought you were in love with her?' So I admitted to her that I knew the truth… that she was my admirer. She didn't believe me, and tried to make me think I was wrong until I admitted how I found out." Luke said sadly.

"I think we're on to something here, Luke." Han said.

"I think he's right," Leia agreed. "How did she react?"

"She asked me, why didn't I tell her the truth sooner. I asked her why wasn't she more upfront with her feelings; we could have been together years ago. She disagreed with me and asked, 'When between Gabriel and Callista?'"

"She has a point, kid." Han pointed out.

"If she'd given me the slightest hint she was interested back then, none of those women would have had a chance." Luke said passionately.

"Well did you explain that to her?"

"Yes Leia, and she told me that was 'crap! That when I was with those women, all of them, she didn't exist. I only had eyes for them.' She said at least she had a good reason for being secretive, she believed I was only 'pretending' to care to teach her a lesson. I told her I really do care, and I tried to explain that to her, I told her I would never hurt her like that..."

"Luke, I think that's what's wrong with her. She told us more than once she doesn't feel like she deserves you." Han pointed out.

Leia was deep I thought, trying to remember something, finally she spoke up and said, "I can remember talking to Mara after Calli ruined everything. She said then she didn't want you to find out, she just knew she'd never be good enough. I can even remember her mentioning once that she knew you'd probably 'pretend to care' just so you wouldn't hurt her."

"That's what she really believes, that's it!" Luke's eyes were wide with realization. "You both know I could never do that! I've loved Mara for as long as I can remember. I've gotta somehow figure out a way to prove that to her…"

"Yes, somehow that doesn't involve keeping secrets this time." Leia begged.

"Don't worry," Luke assured her, "No secrets, they're too dangerous! But I have to somehow show Mara how much I love her in under 24 hours. She's leaving almost immediately after the ceremony tomorrow night." Luke said beginning to really feel the pressure.

"Well kid, we promised we would help you with this. So we're here if you need a hand." Han reminded his brother-in-law.

"I appreciate it guys, but I think this is something I need to do on my own." Luke smiled.

"I understand, kid." Han said slapping him on the back.

Leia snapped her fingers and smiled, "Or maybe you don't."

"What?" both men asked in unison.

"Boys, I think I have a plan." Leia smiled with a mischievous glitter in her eye. "But it won't be exactly easy to pull off; it would take all of us pitching in."

"I'm definitely open for suggestions, Leia; I have no idea what to do about this. I mean this is my last chance, this is it! It's gotta be romantic, perfect, and it would help if it took her completely off guard." Luke explained.

"Exactly," Leia smiled.

"Your idea has all of those qualities?" Han asked with a smile full of pride. He knew what his wife was capable of, with her on their side; this was definitely going to turn out to be a very interesting evening.

"Then by all means, let's get to work on this." Luke smiled.

"Then sit back boys and prepare to be amazed." Leia laughed as all three, huddled up and began to talk out her plan. Tomorrow night would definitely be a most interesting evening… if their plan worked.

_

* * *

Well? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Please write in and let me know! I also wanted to wish all of you (who celebrate) a Happy Easter and Spring Break! I should be getting up the next chapter in a day or two (I mean it this time). Till then, TTFN._

_**-SailorLeia**_


	13. The Jedi Ceremony

_Dear Readers,_

_Wow, we're already at the lucky Chapter 13, and this story's not far from being over! (tear!) I can't believe how fast this story flew by us! But that's enough outta me, let's get down to business and let me thank everyone for reviewing Ch. 12…_

**Sithspawned –** Yeah, I feel the same way… But a few people flip out when I put out sad chapters… I don't know why. Thanks for your reassurance and I loved your take on things... this plan HAS to work… (Like one of the other reviewers said) Because it was planned by a WOMAN! (Yah!) LoL!

**tensixtythree –** Here's the next update, hope you like it! THANK YOU for writing in! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** I SHALL UPDATE LIKE I'VE NEVER UPDATED BEFORE! LoL! I'm so glad you enjoyed that, and I hope you, ESPECIALLY, Enjoy this chapter… You'll understand after you've read it! Anyways, Thank you for writing in, you're so great! Much Love! ((**Tip:** Read carefully.))

**Star Sheep –** I KNOW! The DEFENTION of the best fanfic in my book is all four, Han/Leia/Luke/Mara together and getting along! They're my favorite! Glad you like that too! Thank you so much for writing in and sharing that with me! Much Love!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** HAN'S GREAT! I love him too! He's the 'plucky' comedic relief! LoL! He can make a serious scene, funny! He doesn't even really have to say anything, he could just make a face or gesture and it's funny! Hehe! Mara will lighten up! I swear! Please hang in there ((Please! -pout-)) Thank you so much for writing in and being so nice! I REALLY APRECIATE IT! Much Love!

**Luvinna –** PREPARE TO BE AMAZED! LoL! I love Leia! And I REALLY hope you like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Much Love!

**Anya Urameshi –** I KNOW! LEIA'S AWESOME! ((Sorry, she's like my favorite!)) Everything works out when LEIA HAS A PLAN! YAH! LoL, I get so hyper when I post! Thank you so much for writing in, your review made me laugh! Much Love! ((Mara's going to lighten up))

**lilyskywalker –** You check EVERYDAY! WOW! THANKS for sharing that with me! I'm so glad you like it that much; Luke is one of my favorites too! THANKS AGAIN! Much Love!

**Jelp –** Your Reviews are such a joy! They always make me laugh! Bless your heart! And YOU'RE SOOO RIGHT! IT'S GOTTA WORK! A WOMAN PLANNED IT! And even better than that, the woman was LEIA! LoL! She's great and I promise Mara is going to lighten up! ((waves hand in a jedi-like motion)) You will LOVE this chapter and send more reviews! (And I know you'll say, Yeah right!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! Much Love!

**hoygal –** THANK YOU SO MUCH! ((I appreciate it when you guys tell me I've got typos!)) Bless you, I'll check that out and Thank you so much for being so nice! Much Love!

**Calli 1 –** Mara's stubborn, amongst other things, but I promise she'll lighten up! PLEASE hang in there ((pout))! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for writing in! I really appreciate it Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** PREPARE to be amazed, hehe! Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love! ((Your reviews are always a joy!))

_Dedicated to all who want Mara to lighten up!_

**

* * *

**

"Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"

_Chapter 13 – The Jedi Ceremony

* * *

_

All of the soon-to-be-Jedi, were lined up back stage. Their uniforms pressed, boots shined, and every single one of them was a nervous wreck! Mara being one of the older students, tried her best to keep her nervousness in check and concentrate on calming down the younger students. Luke came in the room, with a big box and looked over all of his students. "Well, tonight's the big night!" He announced, making all of them cheer. "I just wanted to take a moment to tell you, I am very proud of all of you! And I know, without a doubt, you'll all do very well out there." As his gaze went down the row it froze on Mara for a moment and she smiled a little… She had no idea what they had planned.

"And I must say, you all clean up well," Luke continued, "But not well enough, I'm afraid." All of the students looked nervously at each other. Luke opened up the box and pulled out a Jedi rode and cloak neatly folded. He walked up to the first student, "You might need these." He unfolded the robe and helped her into it, then helped her with her cloak. "Now you're ready." Luke smiled.

"Thank you Master." The young girl said sincerely.

"You're very welcome, Sweetdeath04." Luke smiled, ((_Sweetdeath04 was the first person to review this story ever! So THANK YOU, girl!_)) "You're going to be a great Jedi, I just know it."

Then he moved on presenting each student with their cloak and robe always in just the right color, and fabric. Mara was at the back of the line, and the closer he got to her, the more nervous she was getting… and the students were paying closer attention. He was only one student away now, and he glanced at her as he headed back to the box, Announcing, "And Last but certainly not least."

Mara's thinking to herself, _'It better be sensible… if it is Bright pink with purple polka-dots, so help me!'_

But Luke reached down in the box and pulled out and beautiful deep green cloak and robe for her. She was surprised by the beauty of his gift. He unfolded the robe and asked like a little kid, "Will this do?" He'd sensed her thoughts.

"It's beautiful, Thank you, Master."

"May I?"

"Sure," Mara said politely as Luke stepped behind her to help her slip into her robe and draped her cloak on. When he stepped back in front of her she asked, "So, do I look the part?"

"You most certainly do, I knew you could do it." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, you always had faith in me."

"I always will," Luke promised, "I hear you're leaving tonight."

"Yeah, I'm getting a head start on my new life." She smiled but her eyes dulled a little. She was running away… from him.

"Well, I know you'll do well, out there," He lowered his voice, noticing all of the stares they were getting. "And I want you to know… No matter what has gone on between us, I'll always be here for you, and we will always have each other, okay?"

Her eyes brightened along with her smile, and she said, "Okay, is it okay if I hug you?"

"Yeah," He said opening his arms to her and they hugged each other tightly, as if their lives depended on it. When they pulled away, he didn't miss the tears gleaming in her eyes. "Hey, we should get going."

"Yeah, you're right! EVERYBODY, let's go! Like we practiced." Luke announced as all the students neatly headed out the door in a line.

"What do you think that was all about?" A younger student asked.

"Well, he didn't hug anyone else." Sweetdeath04 whispered back with big grin.

**

* * *

Inside the Large Auditorium…**

The Associated Press, Representatives of Government, Jedi Masters and Knights from all over the Galaxy were all brought together for this joyous occasion. Even the Padawan learners were invited, and in attendance. As Luke Skywalker walked out on the stage, the audience erupted into applauds. "Thank you, ladies and gentlebeings, and welcome. Today is a proud day for the Jedi and a historical one for our generation. This is largest number of Jedi we've knighted at once in many years." The whole place erupted again.

"So with great pride, I present to you, our graduates!" Luke announced as the rather long line of Jedi came in, and stood on the stage behind him. Each of the soon-to-be Jedi stood tall and proud. When their name was announced they would go up to Luke, he would hand them their lightsaber, and shake their hand. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of names, they finally said, **"And our _highest scoring padawan_, Mara Jade."**

After everyone had quieted down and the students were lined up properly. Luke stepped in front of the two straight lines; all attending Jedi stood as well, hands over their hearts, knowing what to say. Luke said, "Right hands over our hearts and say it with me. 'I am now a Jedi Knight of this republic. I give my life, my power, my strength; the force is my ally. I will only use my powers for knowledge, wisdom, and guidance, never in attack. I hereby promise to serve and protect, I understand that with this commitment, comes great responsibility. Anger, Fear, Aggression, Hate… The Dark Side will challenge me, but I will stay true to my heart and my path." All new Jedi took their lightsabers out, lighting them in respect and signifying the force's acceptance. The crowd went wild, and the students faced each other and made an archway for Luke as he walked under their lit sabers.

Then the students turned off their blades and exited in an orderly fashion. The announcer told everybody when and were the celebration was to take place and thanked everyone for coming.

**

* * *

Back Stage... About 30 Minutes Later…**

Mara snuck out of the girl's dressing room, as expected and tried to sneak off. But Leia wasn't about to let that happen, she had a job to do. "Mara!"

"Leia!" Mara smiled, but knew she was busted.

"Congratulations!" Leia said hugging her, "We're all so proud of you!"

"Thanks Leia."

"Where are you going? You are coming to the dinner-dance, right?"

"No, I was going to go ahead and head out." Mara said.

"Aww, you're sure you don't want to stick around?"

"Nah," Mara replied, "I think it would be best if I went ahead and got outta here!"

"Okay, oh well," Leia sighed, "I guess I'll have to figure this one out on my own."

"What?" Mara asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Oh it's nothing," Leia waved her off, "Pay it no mind."

"No, it's something, what's up?"

"Well, you know that old storage room off to the side of the stage?"

"Yeah, the one Skywalker throws all of that useless junk in." Mara said darkly.

"Well I heard him in there and I think he was talking to someone… Someone we know." Leia said playing her part to a tee!

"Who?"

"Callista, she wants him back you know." Leia said sadly… watching Mara's reaction very closely.

"Of course she does, she thinks it's okay to leave him for over a year, chasing after force knows what, with force knows who!" Mara said just a little bitterly… Just then, Han came walking in.

"You were right Sweetheart, it's them all right, and she's trying to talk him into a corner. We should help." Han said sadly.

"Yeah, I think you're right, but how?" Leia asked.

"You know what, you guys sit here and think about it! I'll go put a stop to this right now!" Mara said power walking past them and to that storage room. She walked up to the door, had some trouble getting in the old rickety thing open, but finally walked into the dimly lit room and began to look around, but no one was in sight. "Hey you guys, there's no one in-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the doors slammed shut and locked in eight places, making it jedi proof... among other things. "HEY!" She yelled and banged on the doors, what's the meaning of this?"

"Mara?" A familiar, quiet voice asked.

"LUKE!"

"They locked you in here too?" He asked calmly.

"WE SURE DID!" Han yelled giving his wife and each of their kids' high-fives.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Mara demanded.

"Now-Now, is that anyway for a Jedi to talk?" Han asked.

"LEIA! THIS IS YOU'RE DOING ISN'T IT?" Mara asked through the door.

"It sure is! Now you two are stuck in there until you're back together! We'll be back in one hour! And don't try to pull a fast one! We're leaving listeners!"

"AN HOUR! LEIA, WE HAVE TO BE AT THE PARTY! WE HAVE TO GET READY!" Luke said playing his part.

"LEIA, I HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE; THIS IS NO TIME FOR HEROICS! I'LL MISS MY LAST WINDOW!" Mara shouted.

"Oh well, too bad! You should have considered that sooner!" Leia chirped, "You'll thank us one day!"

"Yeah, good luck!" Han said making it sound like all of them were leaving both jedi in the storage closet screaming to be released!

_

* * *

Well? What did everyone think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it! PLEASE write in and let me know! I love hearing from all of you! The Next chapter will be a speedy one too! Special thanks to everyone for reviewing chapter 12, and to my little sister for all of here help! TTFN, Till Next Time!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	14. The Great Lightsaber Crystal Disappearan...

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello! How's everyone doing? I hope you're all doin' okay! It's 5 in the morning and whoa, I hear birdies outside! While I go to sleep, here's the next chapter! BUT before we get started I wanted to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 13…_

**Sithspawned –** I like the way you're thinking! Haha! Thank you so much for writing in, your reviews are always a joy! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** I'm so glad you enjoyed that (Though I do feel a little sorry for Thorney)! LoL! THANK YOU SO MUCH for writing in! Your reviews always cheer me up! THANKS AGAIN, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**lilyskywalker –** Glad you're still enjoying it so much! ((EVERY HOUR? Wow!)) Thank you so for writing in and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow –** Ahh, great minds think alike! Thank you so much for your kind review, it made me laugh! Bless you! I really hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Calli 1 –** Okay, here ya go! Haha! I really hope you enjoy, Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!

**stupid-gizka –** Haha, That's okay, I was quicker updating than usual! I'm so glad you like it, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** THANKS, I'm really glad you liked it and Mara will lighten up in this chapter! Thank you so much for being so nice and making me laugh! ((Now I've got you saying it too! Haha)) Much Love!

**tensixtythree –** I'm EXCITED about posting! Haha! I really hope you like it and I'm so glad you're in to it! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** That's okay, I was really quick posting that last chapter! Haha (I was so proud of myself)! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And you're SOOO Right! Mara is going to try everything she can to get out of there! LoL, but you'll read that in a few seconds ((don't ask!))! Thank you so much for writing in, your reviews are always a joy! Bless your heart! Much Love!

**hoygal –** Haha! Glad you're so into it! Hope you enjoy, Much Love!

**Small Chemist –** Thank you! I'm so glad you like it that much! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Zanger –** OH GOOD! I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**SoloKenobi –** I'm so glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

_Dedicated to all closet make-out sessions ((Even thought the author's never experienced one! DANG IT!))! Rock ON!_

**

* * *

**

"Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"

_Chapter 14 – The Great Lightsaber Crystal Disappearance

* * *

_

Mara continued to knock on the door, while Luke sat on a crate. "It's no use; I've already tried the whole _'banging on the walls'_ thing. All it does is eventually hurt your hands."

"There's gotta be some way out of here!" Mara said finally giving up and sliding down the walls. "This is **all** **_YOUR_** fault!" She pointed at him accusingly.

"**_MY_** fault!" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you're the one with the crazy sister and brother-in-law who locked us in here!"

"You're the one that had to argue with me in front of them! You think they're going to just sit there and not try to do something about it?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you're the one that had to be so nasty with your little secret!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"HOW DID I DO THAT!" She asked loudly.

"OH COME ON! You were my 'SECRET' admirer for a whole YEAR!" Luke said accusingly inches from her face.

"And you've known for longer than a week and didn't tell me!" She accused right back!

"You're the one that threw me out of your apartment!"

"Oh, like you're so innocent!" Mara said sitting on a crate, crossing her legs, arms, and lowering her voice to an intense hiss. "You came into my home, saying all of those _'sweet'_ things, PRETENDING you meant them-"

"I WAS NOT PRETENDING!" Luke said sitting next to her, "I was being honest, Mara! I would never intentional hurt ANYONE like that, ESPECIALLY you! Why can't you believe that?"

"My Lightsaber!" Mara said reaching into her bag.

"What?"

"That's how we can get the hell out of here! My lightsaber!" She flipped the switch… nothing happened she did it again… still nothing. "What the-" she opened the up a hidden door and exclaimed, "My crystal's gone!"

"Really?" Luke asked innocently (little did she know, he had her crystal in his back pocket). "Han or Leia must have swiped it when you weren't looking."

"I guess so, do you still have your's?"

"No, Han took the whole thing from me." Luke shook his head.

"I think I might still have a knife, somewhere." Mara said beginning to feel up her boots and legs.

"Will you get serious?" Luke said.

"I am serious, I'm trying to get us outta here!" Mara said opening up hidden weapon-compartments on the bottom of her boots, cursing under her breath when they were empty.

Luke reached over stopping her searching, "I'm trying to talk to you, Mara."

"I'm listening," Mara said.

"No you're not," Luke said tipping her chin up, "Look at me."

Mara hesitated, but did as she was told. Looking deep into his cerulean eyes, she could see he was hurting. "What?"

"What I'm trying to say is… Mara…" He breathed her name, like she was as precious as the air he breathed. "Why won't you believe me?"

"About what?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

"You know what I'm talking about. Mara, I would never lie to you like that, I would never make you think I care when, I don't… I would never hurt you like that." Luke said stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.

"Luke, you can't care about me like that though. It's impossible." Mara said.

"Why, are you incapable of loving someone?"

"No, I'm not incapable of loving someone; it's just… just…"

"What were you going to say?" Luke whispered.

"Like you said earlier, we will always be friends; we'll always have each other, and that's where it ends." Mara explained.

"I didn't say that… well I said most of that, but I didn't say that's where it ends."

"Luke-" she whined.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, all you have to say is you don't care about me like that, and tell me why, I'll never bother you again." Luke said quietly letting go of her chin.

"Luke…" she said sadly

"Is that so much to ask? Just tell me why you feel this way and I'll never bring it up again."

She took his hands in hers and said, "I do care about you, Luke I do, more than anyone!"

"Then why can't you love me?" Luke asked the pain clearly showing on his face.

"You wouldn't understand," Mara said looking away.

"Then make me understand, explain it to me. I want to know." He begged her.

"Luke, you deserve someone much better than me, like I told you before. You'll find someone else, someone who can give you a much better life than I could ever give you." Mara said.

Suddenly Luke yanked her into his arms and said passionately, "I don't **want** anyone else, Mara, _I just want you_! Can't you see that?"

"YOU CAN'T, Luke!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE NO ONE CAN LOVE ME!"

"WHY?"

"Have you ever noticed what happened to everyone who's ever loved me? Huh? Precious few have lived! Take my family for example! My mother and father were brutally killed, JUST SO the Emperor could have someone around to do his dirty work for him! I couldn't BARE it if anything like that ever happened to YOU!" Mara cried tears rolling down her face. "As often as you hurt yourself already, I'm the LAST THING YOU NEED!"

"Mara, don't talk that way!" Luke said gripping both of her shoulders firmly!

"It's true! See, you don't understand! You have Han, Leia, and those three little children, they all love you-"

"They love **you too**! And nothing bad has happened to them in a long while!" Luke argued.

"No, they don't-" she tried to wiggle from his grasp.

"YES THEY DO! And if you feel this way, why did you write me all of those letters!" Luke asked, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

"I didn't want you to give up on love! You were the one that taught me how to love, made me forget about my past, my own pain, and made me believe; maybe… I could be happy too... that JUST FOR ONCE… I could be happy, like everyone else. But now I know that's not true-"

"It is true though, Mara, we could be happy…" Luke said with hope shining in his eyes. "We could be so happy together."

"No, I could never give you the happiness you deserve." She whispered.

"Why do you keep saying that? Do you still believe I doing all of this just because you were my secret admirer?" He asked.

"Just forget it," she said picking up a scrap of thick metal and walking over to the door. "Let's just get out of here, you have a party to go to and I have a flight to catch."

At first Luke sat there for a moment on the crate silently. Weighing his options in his mind as Mara started trying to pry the door open. Then it hit him, he had to tell her the truth. The way it was looking this could be his last chance to do so! "But Mara… There's something you didn't count on."

"What?" Mara asked, trying to get that piece of metal between the doors.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Mara stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at him. "What?"

A tear escaped his eye, "I love you, Mara… so much! I'm not giving up on us. I want us to be together." she walked back towards him and he stood up, wrapping her in his arms. Mara tilted her head at him, and looked at him sadly. "The first time I saw you I said to myself, _'you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.'_ Now, years later, after getting to know you and spending time with you…I know I was right!"

The tears started to roll down her cheeks, _'why does he have to be so wonderful?'_ she asked herself.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and you're the best person I know. You're smart, kind, considerate, but at the same time you can hold your own. It doesn't matter to me that you were my admirer! Now that I know it was you all along, the letters mean more to me than ever. Please believe me when I say I love you!"

Mara looked down, unable to meet his intense gaze; Luke gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face towards his. He wiped away some of her tears with his thumbs and Mara whispered, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Luke chuckled softly, "That's part of the fun."

"I love you too; Luke… with all of my heart and soul… but all I really want is for you to be happy. Are you sure I can make you happy?"

"Are you kidding? Mara, I can't even picture my life without you… You really… love me?"

"Mmm hmm," Mara nodded, just before Luke hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace gratefully, and couldn't believe this was really happening.

Luke nuzzled her face and just enjoyed her closeness for a few wonderful moments longer. Then Luke whispered, "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"Depends," she shrugged, "do you think a simple Farmboy like you could handle a girl like me?" She asked.

"I don't know after that first kiss, I thought you were going to slug me!" He laughed and she couldn't help but join in. "But I'll take my chances… A black eye might be worth it, a kiss from you."

"Might be worth it?"

"Mara."

"What?"

"You talk too much!" Luke said as he closed the gap between them, and finally kissed the girl he loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss to the fullest. Lost in their own heaven, Luke and Mara didn't notice the little voices whispering on the other side of the door…

"Dad, do you think Auntie Mara killed Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked.

"SHH!" Han and Leia both hissed.

"Their awfully quiet!" Jacen continued.

"I bet their kissin'!" Jania giggled.

"Maybe we should check, they've been awfully quiet, Han." Leia whispered.

"All right fine, but not a sound!" He warned everyone, then he opened the doors to reveal Luke and Mara still kissing passionately.

"YAH! I told you Jacen!" Jania said quietly as she could.

"EWW!" He replied "Gross!"

Han quickly closed the doors again and began to shoo the kids away, "Now run along, quietly!" He hissed

Then he draped an arm around Leia who smiled gladly, "We did it!"

"Well, it's a start!" Han smiled!

_

* * *

Well? Like it Love it Hate it Tolerate it? Please write in and let me know, I love hearing from all of you! Thanks again everyone who reviewed chapter 13, Till next time, TTFN! _

_**-SailorLeia**_


	15. A Dance To Remember

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello everyone, did you think it was over? SHAME ON YOU! LoL! It's never over till **'the end'** is written… Which will appear in this chapter! Yes, I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter for this story (tear). I want to say thanks to everyone for all of your helpful, encouraging reviews and for reading along! I hope all of you had as much fun as I have! But enough of my yakking, let's get this chapie rolling! SPECIAL THANKS to everyone who reviewed chapter 14…_

**Darkmoon90 –** Sorry I didn't get to thank you in the last chapter… this site really made me mad! I had the hardest time getting that chapter up…But I'll thank you now! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR your fun and encouraging review! I'm glad to hear you're reviewing more often and liked your mention! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! MUCH LOVE!

**Lilyskywalker –** its okay… it's oooookkkkkkkkkkay… here's more, but I have to warn you, this is the last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH For all of your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it! And DON'T WORRY, you haven't heard the last of me! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND, as always, MUCH LOVE!

**Calli 1 –** I'm so glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter too! THANK YOU SO MUCH, for all of your reviews! MUCH LOVE!

**Jedi-Lover –** THANK YOU! ((Tear)) I get so emotional during last chapter postings! I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews, and e-mails! I'm so glad you like my stories that much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! MUCH LOVE!

**mrs. skywalker –** Ahh, you thought it was over! Hehe! Nope, one chapter left! But this is it, (tear)! But I'm glad you liked it! I haven't written any about Obi-Wan or Padmé yet… But you never know, it could happen! ((I really love to write about Han/Leia/Luke/Mara… but I like to write about the others from time to time too!)) I'm so glad you enjoyed my story, and writing so much! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR all of your fun and encouraging reviews! I hope you like this last chapter! MUCH LOVE!

**Jelp –** I KNOW, I WAS SO MAD AT THIS SITE! (Clears throat) But I'm okay, I love it again… except this new rating system! Haha! Sorry I'm still a little sore about this whole situation! But anyways, I want to thank you for all of your funny, wonderful, reviews! I can't thank you enough for all of the times you made me laugh and kept me writing, bless you! We'll have to all let our Darth Potato-Heads lose... HAHA! I wonder if they have heavy breathing too! THANKS AGAIN, MUCH LOVE!

**SoloKenobi –** HAHA! Yeah, good times! Thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! MUCH LOVE!

**preciousbabyblue –** Thank you so much for all of your sweet reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_Dedicated to YOU GUYS, all of my readers! Bless you all!_

* * *

"**Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer"**

_Chapter 15 – A Dance to Remember

* * *

_

**A Couple of Hours Later… Still in the Closet…**

Luke and Mara were lying across some old mates from the gymnasium… still kissing ((_just kissing… geez! LoL!_)). Luke smiled down on her, feeling like he was going to bust at the seams with joy. They were together and in love… he couldn't ask for more. "I still can't believe this; after all of the heartache and all of misunderstandings… we're finally together!" Luke laughed.

"I know me too!" Mara smiled; he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, still damp from her tears of joy. "Who would have ever thought of you and me as a couple?"

"I think Han and Leia weren't too surprised." He reminded her nuzzling his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, Jania wasn't either, I bet."

"She always wanted us to get together, she even hinted at it when I was with Calli."

Mara giggled, "I gotta hand it to her, she's brave, and she has spunk!"

"I can't imagine where that came from." Luke mumbled sarcastically, getting another cute giggle out of Mara.

"We've been here for over an hour; do you think they'll ever come let us out?" She asked.

"I don't know if I want them to." Luke laughed Mara nodded her agreement and joined in. "Are you still going to leave when they do?" Luke asked, looking as innocent as a little-boy.

"Not quite as early as I planned, but I must go. Karrde told me to come see him after I finished my training."

"I wish I could go with you." Luke whispered.

"Me too, I don't wanna leave, especially after all we've been through lately." She said rubbing his back gently, in comfort.

"Well, if you really feel that way, I could try to pull some strings."

"You really want to go with me?" Mara asked in awe.

"Mara, I love you, of course I want to go with you. It would give us a chance to be alone together. Spend some quality time together."

"Well, it is a long lonely ride up there and back… two weeks both ways. Do you really think you could get away? I mean you're a big important teacher around here."

"There's more masters now, which means more teachers, I think the academy will manage a couple of weeks without me… That is if you really want me to go. I don't want to invite myself and force you into taking me al-" He was cut off by Mara's sweet kisses. After a few moments of heaven, she let him go, he kept kissing her, and she giggled, pushed at him.

"Like you said, I love you and this is a great opportunity to get away for a bit. And you're not inviting yourself… I would love it if you could go with me."

"Then that settles it, I'll go with you." He said kissing her long and slow. "Will you go to the party with me tonight?" He asked when they parted, his eyes still closed.

"If you really want me to." She smiled, her eyes still closed too.

"Great! Maybe we can even show off some dance moves, if I get brave enough." Luke said jumping up, "Let's go!"

"I would love to, Farmboy, but aren't you forgetting a minor problem. The party's out there and we're in here, with no weapons, no way out except for your sister and her family-"

"Mara-"

"Who should have let us outta here by now-"

"MARA!"

"What!"

"Look!" Mara looked up at Luke, who was holding a gem between two of his fingers. It took Mara a moment to realize what he was saying. **He** had swiped her lightsaber crystal; they could have been outta here hours ago. Mara was on her feet in seconds, knocking his laughing form to the ground.

"YOU bantha-bred, sand-swallowing, SON OF A SITH! YOU TOOK MY CRYSTAL!" She scolded swatting at him.

"Yeah, we could have easily gotten outta here, but I wanted to talk to you. Show you how much I care; I knew it'd take a miracle to get you back." He explained running a hand through her long red-gold hair. "I also knew the only way you would really listen to me, would be if we were in a confined space like this. I hope you can forgive me." He said sincerely.

"So you were in on this, you and the Solos'… working together, again?"

"Yep," Luke chirped.

"I didn't stand a chance." Mara laughed.

"No you didn't, not _really_." He smiled, "It was mostly Leia's master planning, so you were right about that… you just didn't know I was behind it too!" Before another long line of insults could be dealt, Luke kissed her so deeply; she forgot her name for a few seconds. "Remember, I only did it, because I love you… so very much."

"Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?" she whined.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You give me back my crystal, so we can get the outta here. We've got a party to go to."

"Sounds good to me." Luke said handing her crystal back to her.

**

* * *

Finally… Mara & Luke Arrive at the Party…**

It was a wonderful event; everyone was saying it was the party of the year. All of the politicians, and reporters were happily drinking themselves into a good mood. All of the Jedi greats young and old were gathered together. Greats like _Sweetdeath04, Sithspawned, Jedi-Lover, freetrader, soggybread, Mistress Eden, Star Sheep, Padawan Sydney Bristow, Galaxy3, tensixtythree, Saber Girl Leia, Kobe-Mac, Jelp, mara, SoloKenobi, Mara look-a-like, I am Mara, preciousbabyblue, Luvinna, Anya Urameshi, hoygal, mrs. skywalker, Sunsoarer, Zanger, Calli 1, Miss Krux, stupid-gizka_ were all in attendance((_THAT'S RIGHT! Everyone who's ever reviewed for this story! BLESS YOU ALL!_))

Han and Leia weren't surprised at all to see Luke and Mara walk in together. They politely said hello to everyone, when they reached the Solos', Mara hugged Leia and whispered "Thanks, for everything." Which made Leia's night!

Luke and Mara spent the whole evening side by side and whenever anyone asked, they'd proudly admit "He's (or She's) my date."

After all of the formalities were out of the way, Luke and Mara did get to sit with the Solos' and Jania climbed up in Luke's lap asking, "Uncle Luke, are you feeling better? You've been so sad!"

"I'm feeling much better Jania," Luke chirped.

"Are you and Auntie Mara together now?"

"We sure are." Mara answered smiling brightly at the little girl… who leaped into Mara's arms, so happy.

"How long will you two be gone?" Han asked curiously.

"At least two weeks," Luke answered.

"I think that's great, you'll have some quality time together." Leia grinned as Jacen and Anakin also attacked Mara.

"We're all happy for the both of you." Han smiled.

"I think a toast is in order," Leia suggested holding up her glass. Everyone joined in; Luke even sat Anakin in his lap, so he could raise his sippy-cup in celebration. "To Secret Admirers everywhere." Han said laughing.

"Here here!" Everybody choired in!

**

* * *

Later That Evening…**

The hall was quiet, the party was over and Luke and Mara had just finished cleaning up must if the mess. They now sat together wondering what to do next. "Well we went to the party-"

"And we danced." Mara said happily.

"Yeah, it was fun too! Once you know what you're doing it's a lot of fun." Luke smiled.

"I told you so!"

"Well you were right, but what do we do now? The party ended, we cleaned up most a lot of the mess, what is there left to do?"

"I guess we go to bed, we are leaving tomorrow, remember."

"Yeah, but I'm not tired. I should be, but I'm not… are you?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said honestly.

"So what do we do till we're tired?"

"I don't know," Mara shrugged.

"Well, I have an idea" Luke said getting up.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on," He said, pulling her out on to the dance floor. He pulled her out into the center.

"You want to dance?"

"It'll be fun."

"And to think you used to hate it." She giggled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Mara." He begged in an adorable way.

"There's no music, Luke." She said quietly.

"We don't need music." He breathed in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. As they began to dance, a soft melody began to waft through the air. "Is that unnecessary use of the force, Master?" Mara asked cutely.

"Not completely unnecessary," he pouted cutely, as they both continued to slow dance together. Mara's head gently lay on his shoulder and her eyes drifted shut for a peaceful moment. Luke laid his head on hers, and closed his eyes. They swayed to the tune, and Mara tilted her face so she could whisper, "I love you so much Luke."

Luke stopped dancing and pulled away to look into her eyes. Tears blurred his vision as he whispered, "I love you too, Mara… with all my heart." Unable to stand it a moment longer, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

**THE END **

_

* * *

That's it (tear), THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE, for reading, I hope you all liked it! Please write in and let me know if you have a moment! LOVE YOU ALL! See you around!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


End file.
